Digimon Digidestined
by LDSoshawottRockpaw
Summary: AUish: When they Digidestined come to the digital world, they already knew of it. In fact, they have been there many times before. Why? Well, they are Digimon themselves as well as humans. Something happened in their past, causing them to loose trust in Digimon, and will this inability to trust their partners drive them apart? What would happen if their secret got out? Kodak
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I don't own Digimon. And, sadly, I was only able to use one roll of Kodak Kodachrome in my life. I missed out. It was a good photography film. I mean, how many other film stocks do you know that have had a pop hit written about it? BTW, the song was "Kodachrome" by Paul Simon.

This is rewritten! I hope you enjoy!

 _Many months before summer camp_

"Cutemon, Cutemon don't be deleted!"

"Hurry, we must get her away from here so her data will become an egg and not permanently erased!"

"Come on, Cutemon, don't you dare go on me!

"Three more Megas are coming, Veemon!"

"Everbody, Run!"!

 _Two months before summer camp_

The sun was setting over the digital world. On File Island, near the base of Infinity Mountain, there was a group of Digimon enjoying the sunset. An Agumon and Guilmon brothers, were sitting under a tree. Up in the tree was a Shoutmon, humming to himself into his mike. On the other side of the tree was a Lalamon and Renamon, friends, looking at the sunset. Right underneath them was a Veemon and Cutemon (brother and sister) were talking about the sunset. Lastly, there was a Flamon, busily testing his flame attacks. As it turns out, all of these Digimon had something in common, they were friends. Very good friends.

"Hey, who wants to here another song?" asked the Shoutmon.

"Nah, I'm ready to go home now." said the Veemon.

"Besides, I am tired of your singing." said the Cutemon.

"Hey, what you mean your tired of my singing? Everybody loves my singing!" yelled the Shoutmon, his species aggression coming to the forefront.

"Sure, right! Maybe a Kuagumon that is deaf would like it!" said the Veemon, giggleing.

"What did you just say?!" said the Shoutmon, lifting his mike above his head to whack the Veemon senseless.

"Guys, wait! Don't beat each other up! You don't want to be hurt before we go home!" said the Agumon. The two Digimon, however looked like they were going to still beat each other to smithereens.

"Do I always have to step in?" said the Lolomon. She then stood up and put the two battle locked Digimon to sleep. "There, that should do it! They will be up in a minute. Could not do more because we really need to go."

"You always save the day with that attack, Lolomon." said the Renamon.

"Thanks Renamon." said the Lolomon. All of the Digimon not sleeping laughed.

After the Veemon and Shoutmon woke up, the eight Digimon headed off to the west. After a few moments, they arrived at a small, white TV. "Well, I'm ready to go. Let's turn back now before we go back" said the Veemon. The others agreed, and so the change began. Suddenly, there was not eight Digimon, but eight human kids. Were the Veemon was stood a ten year old boy with large brown hair, goggles, and a yellow "V" on his forehead, underneath his hair. The Cutemon next to him was replaced by young eight year old girl with scarf around her neck.

"So, we will come back during the up coming summer camp, right?" said the Agumon, now a little boy with a strange turquoise hat and work out bands on his hands.

"Yep, little bro." said the older brother who had been a Guilmon. Now there was boy with a large blond hair do, brown gloves, and black triangles on his shoulders and hands, left over from his Guilmon form.

"That should be fun. I wounder how we are going to be able to do it." said the girl who was a Renamonm, purple markings zigzagging under her eyes.

"Well, Sora, we have to find away. We have to come here every 100 digital world years or two earth months so we can our digi energy up." said the boy Flamemon who had an orange shirt and two Flamemon arm bracelets.

"Yeah, we have been doing it sense childhood. There have been some good times. Right, Joe." said the Lolomon girl with a yellow plant on her head, which she immediately covered with her hat.

"You said it!" replied the tall, older boy with Shoutmon headphones on. "Digiport open." One by one, the kids went through the TV, landing in the computer room of the Kamiya residence.

"Hey, I think they are back!" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Well, let's go check" came another, older voice, which started to move closer to the door, "If it is them, then you were right Koromon about when to put the cake in." Then came the sound of the knob turning.

"Welcome back, kids." said Mrs. Kamiya as she opened the door. "Did you have a good time in the Digital World?"

"Yeah, how was it?" asked Koromon, who was next to Mrs. Kamiya, bouncing in excitement, "I wish I could have gone this time."

"Well, Koromon and mom, it could not have gone better. Thankfully there was no trouble. We try to stay away from other Digimon now." said Tai.

"No trouble from any Megas, I hope?" asked their mom.

"Nope, thankfully none." replied Kari.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" said TK.

"Well then, who would like some cake as you tell me about the adventures you guys had?" asked Mrs. Kamiya.

"We do!" came the collective reply, as they filed out into the living room.

454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454455455455CIDV8

"You guys climbed to the top of Infinity Mountain? Wasn't it not hard?" asked the Koromon as he bounced on Tai's bed.

"Koromon, get off my bed. How many times do I have to tell you bouncing like that will ruin the springs." yelled Tai, reaching up and grabbing the little pink ball and placing him on the ground, "As to answer you question, it was not that hard, I had a great time."

"Oh, please, you complained of from that little scratch!" laughed Kari as she left the room to go brush her teeth before bed.

"What do you mean? It was huge! I'm lucky I survived!" replied Tai.

"Was it really, Tai?" asked Koromon, shocked.

"Weelll, not really, but it did hurt." said Tai.

"Tai, Tai, come here! Mom's crying on the couch with dad! I think it is about us!" said Kari as she raced back into the room. Tai grabbed Koromon and rushed out of the room right behind Kari to the living room. There, he saw a sight that troubled him. There was his mom, weeping heavily into their dads shoulder as he gently patted her back, trying to comfort her.

"Dad, why is mom crying?" asked Tai as they walked over to the couch.

"Kids, please, sit down." said there Dad. At this Kari and Tai sat cross-legged on the floor with Koromon.

"What's the matter?" asked Kari, worried about her mother.

"Oh, my poor darlings...oh my poor babies." said Mrs. Kamiya between sobs as she lifted he head up to look at her two biological kids (and one adopted son)If any thing happened to you, I don't know...I just don't know" she said he she buried her face in her husbands shoulder.

"There, there, they are ok, dear." said Mr. Kamiya, hugging his wife.

"Dad, is this about us going to the Digital World?" asked Tai.

"Yes, children, it is. Your mom and I are just worried." said their father.

"Why, we were not hurt this time."said Tai.

"Hey, mom, it's ok. Really Mom." said Kari. She then stood up and hugged her mom." Remember, we have been doing his for years."

"I know. But two times ago we found out you could really get killed in the Digital world. That is what we are worried about." said their dad, his eyes wet as he looked at the kids.

"I'm your mom, I'm supposed to protect you. You are still, Tai and Kari, our children!" said Mrs. Kamiya.

"Hey, what about me!" said Koromon, miffed.

"Of course, you are my son, too."replied Mrs. Kamiya, picking up Koromon and hugging him. "Oh, you three, I'll never stop wanting to protect you. That goes with your father too. It comes with being a parent."

"We know mom, and dad. We'll be careful." said Tai as he hugged both his parents.

"I know, but I still want you to promise your dad and I something. Something that will give me piece of mind." said Mrs. Kamiya.

"What is it, mom?" aske Tai.

"Please, promise us that you do what ever it takes to be safe. That includes never telling another Digimon who you really are. Do you understand?" asked there mom.

"Sure thing. Wasn't planing on telling anyways!" remarked Tai, hugging his parents again.

"Same here." said Kari and Koromon.

"Thank you, kids. We love you." said Mr. Kamiya, his voice full of love.

"We love you too!" said the three kids.

 _Two months later, at summer camp_

"I cant wait for go to the digital world." said TK as he finished hammering the last spike on the tent for him and Matt.

"Hold on, TK. It's not time yet." said Tai, laughing to him self, "Not till later, OK"

""Ok, Tai. Hey, what are you going to do right now?" asked TK

"I am going to climb a tree and take a nap. How about you, Matt?" asked Tai.

"Oh, I'm going to look for some bread to eat!" replied Matt.

""Matt, you always want bread" said Sora, laughing.

"So? I like bread" replied Matt, not phased by what she said.

"Well, I'm going to work on my computer." said Izzy.

"K, have fun!" said Mimi.

"Hey, Tai, were is Kari?" asked Sora.

"Oh, she was sick, so she stayed home. Don't worry, she will use our computer at home to get through to the Digital World." remarked Tai as he headed for a nice tall, shady tree. "Well, see you guys in a bit."

Just before it was time to go to the Digital World, however a very strange weather event happened; snow fell to the ground. Not just a light dusting, no, this was a blizzard. Kids, teachers and camp counselors all ran for shelter in the wood cabins as a bitter wind whipped snow in their faces. Tai, Matt, and them all dove into the same cabin to ride out the storm. When the freak weather phenomenon ended, they slowly opened the door ans stopped outside. /note from author: I have seen weather like this in June. FYI\

"How could all this snow be here? It's July" asked Tai.

"Yes, but why is it here? This is not normal!" said TK.

"TK, we are Digimon, when was the last time we did normal?" said Matt.

"Look at the sky it's an a..." said Izzy, just as a snowball came flying in and hit him in the face, cutting him off. "Who through that? Tai?!", turing to look at a laughing Tai as he wipped the snow of his face.

"Ha, ha, sorry, I could not help it!" said Tai.

"Oh, yeah, well, take this." said Izzy, picking up a pile of white stuff, molding it into a perfect sphear , and throughing it at Tai, hitting him right in the chest.

"Will you stop this, guys? Look at that!" said Sora, pointing to the sky. Both looked to were she was pointing. There, is the sky, a green circle of energy was forming. In the center, a yellow light appeared, which then became seven streams of light that fell to earth and landed in the thick white snow, sending white powder everywhere.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Sora.

"Were still here." said Matt, helping his younger brother up.

"What were they, meteorites?" asked Izzy, bending down to look at the holes. As he said that, blue glowing things started to levitate up into the air to each child's open hand. When they materialized, their was a collective gasp.

"It can't be. There is now way!" said Izzy.

"Oh this is bad, very bad!" yelled Matt.

"These are Digivices! We can't have Digivices! You know what that will mean! That will mean we will have digimon partners! We are supposed to stay away from other Digimon, not be partners with them!" ranted Joe.

"Forget the Digivices, there is a freaking huge wave!" yelled Tai, who started to run. Yet the wave caught them all, suking them up and taking them trough a portal, with them screaming all the way.

Line break song: "I've got a Nikon camera, I want to take a photograph, so mama don't take my Kodachrome away!"

"Tai, Tai, wake up." came a young sounding voice.

"Six more minutes." said Tai

"Come on Tai, wake up!" came the voice again. It was at this moment Tai relised that he had a weight on his chest. He decided to open his eyes to see what it was. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw a small, pink creature on him.

"A, Koromon?" asked Tai _This will be my partner? A Koromon? Oh, the irony of this!_

The Koromon, who had stopped smiling and was giving Tai a quizzical look, asked "Wait, you know what I am?"

"Uh, I heard it just before I opened my eyes." said Tai quickly as he stood up. _Can't let him know. Not after what happened last time._

"Oh, OK, well anyways, my name is Koromon. It means brave little warrior, and don't forget that, Tai."said Koromon. _Yeah, don't you mean rolling ball?_ though Tai, giggling to himself.

"Tai, Tai, is that you?" came a voice.

"Huh, Izzy, where are you?" asked Tai.

"Over here."said Izzy, walking out from behind a bush. Right behind him was another Digimon. _What, a Montimon? Where did that come from?_ "I have this thing called a Digimon with me." he said with an emphasis on the word Digimon. "What are we going to do?" Izzy mouthed to Tai.

"Keep the act up. We can't let them know." mouthed Tai back, who then turned to the Montimon.

"Hello, my friends call me Montimon! Well, everyone does actually."said Montimon.

"I believe those remote digital devices have taken on digital life form." said Izzy, laying on the stranded, confused new visitor to the Digital world thick.

"Strange." said Tai, playing along.

"The vegetation appears lush, but the soil is common." said Izzy.

"Nothing is common in the Digital World." said Montimon.

"Yeah, Tai, you are in the Digital World." said the Koromon

"Huh, I wonder were the Digital world is." said Tai, feeling bad about lieing. _We just can't tell them ye. No, not yet._

"I just wonder what it is!" said Izzy.

"Yeah, so um, let me see if I can get a look see around." said Tai, who then started to climb up a large tree. Upon reaching the top, he pulled out his mini telescope and looked around. "Huh, the ocean, and those mountains, could we be on File Island?" Tai said to himself.

"What are you looking at, Tai?" asked Koromon as the pink ball with ribbon ears hopped up the tree to Tai.

"Oh, just mountains, the ocean and...what the?!" said Tai, seeing a large red bug with huge pincers on the front. _It's a Kuwagamon! Oh, crap, he is coming straigt at us!_

"Oh, that is one bad Digimon, even on a good day!" yelled Montimon.

"Tai, look out!" said Koromon as Kuwagamon came right at them, slicing the top of the tree off. Turning around, the Kuwagamon came back, aiming right at them. Koromom, trying to save Tai, jumped of the tree, firing pink bubbles at the red bug. _What is he thinking, he is just an in-training!_ The attack did nothing, Kuwagumon hit the tree again, and Tai and Koromon fell over 20-feet down to the hard dirt below.

"Tai, are you alright?" asked Izzy as he ran to Tai.

"Yeah, luckily I'm Digimon or that could have caused serious damage." replied Tai, noticing Koromon hit the ground. "Koromon, are you alright?" he asked, picking up Koromon.

"I'm alright." mumbled Koromon.

"Hey guys, Kuwagumon is still coming! Quick, follow me!" said Montimon, runing off, with the other three following close behind. "Hurry, in to the hiding tree!" he yelled, jumping into a tree. Tai, Izzy, and Koromon ran in after Montimon. The three huddled down, waiting until Kuwagumon passed.

"Uh, you can come out now!" came a voice from out side the tree.

"Sora, is that you?" said Tai as they walked out of the tree.

"Yep, it's me Ve...Tai" replied Sora. Then, pointing to the pink creature next to here, she said "Oh, look what I found."

"I'm enchanted to meet you friends of Sora!" said the Yokomon.

"Wow, another one" said Izzy, looking at the Yokomon, then at the other two Digimon. Suddenly, a white, four-legged Digimon ran into their view and looked at them.

"A Tokomon? Here? Where did it come from?" asked Izzy to Tai.

"Hey, TK, over here." said the Tokomon, beconing the young eight-year old over.

"Coming." replied TK as he ran into the clearing. "There you are Tokomon." he said as he picked him up.

"Hey, wait TK!" yelled Matt as he ran after him.

"Matt, is that you? Wow, you have on too!" said Tai, pointing at the Tsunomon.

"Oh, this guy? Well, he did not have any bread, so we are still in trouble." said Matt (Guilmon)

"Matt, there is a giant Kuagumon around and your still thinking of bread!" Yelled Tai.

"Hey, help me!" said another figure as he ran into the clearing, followed by a gray floating Digimon.

"Joe, is that you?" asked Sora.

"Help me, this thing won't leave me alone!" said Joe.

"Hey, who you calling a thing. I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon." said Bukamon.

"What's the matter with you guys? Can't you see this creature on me? And all these other ones next to you...what are they?"

"We're Digimon, digital monsters!" said the Digimon, including Bukamon who had floated down to the others.. _Of course you are!_ Though Tai. _So are we._ Tai then whispered to Joe, "Joe, why are you acting scared? Your a Shoutmon for pete sake."

"Yeah, that's the point. No one would ever suspect a Shoutmon being scared of anything and everything. It is a great cover up. I mean, you can hide the "V" on your forehead, but I sure can't hide these headphones." replied Joe, pointing to the Shoutmon headphones.

"Good point. Well, keep up the great acting." said Tai, turing back to the in-training Digimon.

"We're just not Digital monsters, we're kida cute!" said Koromon.

"And very loyal." said Tsunomon.

"With buitigul hair!" said Yokomon.

"Or maybe no hair at all." replied Montimon.

"And adorable!" remarked Tokomon.

"Well, it is great to meat you all!" said Tai _We should still be friendly. Do unto others as you would have done unto yourself_ "My name is Tai and these are my friends from camp. Over there is Sora."

"I'm glad to be here." said Sora.

"This cool, naïve guy is Matt."

"No autographs, please, but I would like some bread if you have any."

 _"_ This is Shou...I mean Joe. Yes, Joe!" said Tai.

"Yeah, and I like to sing!" said Joe, puffing his chest out.

"Fl...Izzy here is our computer expert." said Tai.

"Do you have internet accsess." said Izzy.

"And last but not least is TK."

"I also like food." said TK

"Hey, were is Mimi?" asked Sora.

"I have no idea. Maybe she is off picking flowers." said Izzy.

"Yeah, or maybe sunbathing." smirked Tai, just as heard a screem.

"That's Mimi!" yelled Joe as the Digidestined and Digimon started to run towared the source of the scream. When they arrived at a clearing, the saw Mimi running out from a bush on the other side. A Tanemon was right next to her. Right behing them, however, was the Kuwagumon.

"Everybody run!" yelled Mimi as the Kuwagumon flew over them.

"Don't worry Mimi, Tanemon is here to protect you." said the small Digimon.

"Watch it, here it comes!" yelled Joe as Kuwagumon circled around. The Digidestined started to run, fast. Soon they were deep in the forest, rushing past vines, bushed and trees. They had to duck as the Kuwagumon came in for a low blow and missed.

"Alright, that does it. I want to fight!" said Tai, clenching his fists.

"We can't do that. We can't you know what!" said Izzy to Tai.

"Ugh, fine, then lets keep running!" said Tai. After another minute, they suddenly had to stop, for on of the biggest cliches in history came knocing at their door; namely, a cliff with no were else to go.

"Oh great, that's just great! Why is this stupid cliff here anyways?" fumed Joe.

"Well, what can we do? There is no way down!" said Tai, walking toward the edge of the cliff. As he did that, Kuwagumon came out of the forrest, missed, the circled around and aimmed for Tai.

"Here I go!" yelled Koromon, as he then jummped at Kuwagumon, landing a pink bubble that really did nothing. Kuwagumon ramed into Koromon with such force that he was knocked out. Kuwagumon then aimed at the rest of the team. The other Digimon (that were not also human) all atacked, but they too were knocked to the gound like Cheerios bouncing off a little kid who had them thoun at him by his brother (it did cause Kuwagumon to crash, though)

"Koromon, are you alright?" yelled Tai, runing up and picking up Koromon, "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, I'm trying to make a good impression." said Koromon.

"Crazy guy!" said Tai affectionatly.

"GWAAARH!" came the roar of Kuwagumon.

"Oh, no! Digimon, we need to attack again!" yelled Koromon, jumping from Tai's arms, just as the other Digimon did the same thing.

"What can we do? These Digimon are definatly not strong enough, and we can't be Digimon in front of them. They might turn on us, just like everyone else did last time." said Sora as their Digimon partners started running to Kuwagumon.

"Then they need to Digivolve!" said Tai.

"But how can they, they don't have the power to do so. And these Digivieces don't seam to work." said Joe.

"Well, could we give them some of our power?" asked TK, scratching his head.

"Our power?" asked Matt.

"Hmmmm, that could work. It would not be much power, very little actually. I believe it would get them to the Rookie level." replied Izzy, nodding his head.

"Are you sure?" asked Mimi, looking at Tanemon.

"That's crazy talk! We can't be give them some of our power! What if they figure out that were it came from?" asked Joe, worried.

"Relax, Joe! They will just think it's some DigiDestined power stuff that we have. Besides, we can't let them get killed!" said Tai, pointing to the in-training Digimon who were racing head long into a loosing battle.

"Well, we need to do something! Those Digimon are about to crushed to pieces!" yelled Matt. He was right, those small brave Digimon were racing headlong into a loosing battle.

"Well, then let's try it." said Sora.

"OK, you all know how to access your power. Now, if I'm not mistaken, we need to channel that energy to them trough the Digivices." said Izzy mater-of-factually.

"Alright, lets try it!" said Tai, grabbing the Digivice, "Digivice, digivole!" Everyone followed suit. As soon as they did it, they felt the power go from their bodies, into the digivies, and then a rainbow light traveled to each of the Digimon.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon"

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon"

"Montimon digivolve to Tentomon"

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon"

"Tokomon digivolve to Patomon"

"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon"

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon"

"It...worked! It really worked!" yelled Tai triumphantly.

"I love to see the Digivolveing process happen." said TK quietly.

"Alright, gang, lets hit him all together!" said Agumon.

"OK. Let's hit him, all together!" yelled Agumon.

"Super shocker!" said Tentamon.

"Spiral twister!" yelled a volley of attacks, each Digimon fired on the giant red bug. Now on fire, and screaming in pain, Kuwagumon fell back into the trees.

"Yahoo, told you we could do it!" yelled Agumon as he and the other Digimon ran back to the Digidestined.

You did it Koromon or Agumon or what ever you are called!" said Tai, hugging Agumon, though to him it felt somewhat hollow and empty. _Why? Why do things have to so hard?_

455455455455455455 455CIDV8

 **Authors Note: Fan fic #2 going on! The Digidestined are also Digimon. Don't worry, there will be many differences and similarities to the TV show. It will be while before the Digimon find out the truth of their partners. Anyways, thanks for reading. And review if you want. Constructive criticism is welcome, as long as it is is constructive, no mean.**


	2. Chapter 2 Growlmon fights!

Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon. I do own a Sony digital voice recorder. Chapter one was Tai's pov. Now it will be Matt based pov.

Matt sat under a tree, thinking about what had happened early that day.

 _ **It was crazy. After falling into a river because of Kuwagumon, Gomomon called forth a bunch of fishes (which Matt had to admit looked yummy) After being dumped on a bank of a river, they talked about Digivolution (which they had to pretend to be ignorant of). After that, they had found some strange phone booths down stream. Of course, all the Digidestined knew they did not work, but in order to pretend to be lost, lonely kids who want to go home, the pretened to call home. After that sharade, they discused the food situation. Of course the Digidestined would eat fish and such, they did not have much food. They just had to pretend that it was problem.**_

 _ **Then, a Shellmon appeared and caused havoc. The Digimon tried to fight, but he was to much. It was in this moment of need that Agumon noticed a black gear sticking out of Shellmons back. Getting the other Digimon to cause a distraction, Agumon went around and destroyed the black gear. When this happened, the Shellmon left in peace. Feeling it was time to go, they Digimon and Digidestined also left.**_

That had been earlier in the day, right after they had come to the Digital World, and now Matt, TK, Tai and the other Digidestined, along with there Digimon, had come to a lake in the forest. The lake it self was normal (Matt and the other Digidestined had been there before) but this time on a small island there was a trolly car. However they just chalked it up to the strangeness of the digital world and decided that is where they would camp for the night. After dinner, of course.

Izzy and TK had fished, and they caught quit a bit (even with Gomomon swimming in the lake, scarring the fishes). With a fire started by Agumon, and berries brought in by Tentamon, they sat down to a feast.

"Wow, that took a long time to cook, it's already night!" said Agumon as he finished up a fish.

"Yeah, but is sure was good!" said Tai, rubbing he belly.

"Hey, TK, I have a question." mentioned Gomomon

"What is it?" asked Joe

"What are those things on your head for?" asked Gomomon, pointing his claws to Joes Shoutmon headphones.

"Well, uh, they are, uh, things for listening to things." said Joe lamely.

"Really? Listening to what things?" asked Gomomon, curious.

"Music. Like I said, I love music, and singing!" said Joe.

"You know, they look vaguely familiar." said Gomomon.

"Oh, no, there 100% unique. I had them specially made for myself." said Joe quickly.

"Are you sure, yaaaaaaawn?" said Gomomon sleepily.

"Hey, you must be tired." said Joe, greatful for something to change the subject.

"ahhhhhhhhwn." said Patomon

"Hey, look, Patomon is tired too." said TK

"I'm a bit tired myself." remarked Tai.

"I could go for a warm blanket." said Mimi.

"Hey, Gabumon, watch it or Mimi will get you and steal your fur! If you feel a little tug, in might be her cutting your tail off!" snickered the human whose is part Veemon.

"Stop if Tai, that's not funny!" said Gabumon.

"Yeah, knock it off!" said Matt.

"Oh, come on, I'm just kidding!" said Tai.

"Well, then, I say you be first watch, sense you aren't kidding and don't need a warm blanket." said Sora, winking.

"Oh, I'll go first." said Tai.

"Do you need help?" asked Agumon.

"Actually, that's alright." replied Tai.

"You sure? What if a mean Digimon showed up?" asked Augmon.

"Then I will come and wake you up. Don't worry, I'll be fine!" said Tai.

"Weeeeeell, OK then. Let's go to bed!" said the other Digimon as they headed for the trolly car.

Line break information: Polaroid founder Edwin Land announced the SX-70 at a company annual meeting in April 1972. On stage, he took out a folded SX-70 from his suit coat pocket and in ten seconds took five pictures, both actions impossible with previous Land Cameras. From wikipedia

The Digimon had fallen asleep (a little bit of Lolomon's sleep powder helped). With them out for the night, the Digidestined had a chance to talk. There they were, seven Digimon sitting around a camp fire. See, every full moon in the Digital world (which happened often) the Digidestined, if they are in human form the are change into their Digimon form for the duration of the full moon (Joe did have the ability to hold it off for a while).

"Well what do you think of all this?" said Tai, putting his clawed, blue hands behind his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Matt.

"I mean all that has happened; The fact that we're in the digital world early, the fact that we now have Digimon claiming to be our partners, and the fact that we have these Digivices. Isn't that just a bit crazy?"

"I must admit," said Izzy "It is highly unusual. Digimon also having Digivices, That's never happened before."

"That's true, but they're also really has never been Digimon humans before." said Joe, twirling his mike in his right hand.

"Well was there anything prior to us coming here that foreshadows us getting these Digivices?" questioned Sora in her usual calm demeanor as she stood on a rock.

"Now that you mention it," said Tai snapping his clawed figures "there is! Koromon! Why did I not think of it before?"

"You mean the Koromon that has lived at your apartment for four years since it was hatched out of an egg that came out of your dads computer?" ask Izzy.

"Yeah, that Koromon. It's strange, at first I thought it was just a fluke like we all did. But when you think about it when have you ever seen a digital egg come out of a computer into the real world?" asked Tai.

"Now that you mention it it is strange." remarked Izzy, "Perhaps he was some sort of foreshadowing of us getting these Digivies."

"Hey Tai or Veemon, where is Koromon on right now?" asked Mimi or Lolamon.

"He is at home with Kari. He wanted to make sure she was alright and he was going to help her come to the digital world later." replied Tai.

"That's good I can't wait to see them both!" said Mimi "Do you think that Kari will be getting a Digivice just like us?"

"I conclude it is a high probability that she will get one." said Izzy "The fact that we all have received one and she is the only other Digimon human we know of would make it pretty obvious in my opinion."

"What about Kormon? Will he be both of you and Kari's partners? asked Matt to Tai.

"Probably. I wonder if that means my Digivice will also work on Koromon. Two Agumons would be cool."

"Speaking of the Digivices, these things are pretty neat." said TK "They kind of remind me of those old Tomagatchi's."

"Yeah that's right they're pretty cool. said Mimi, looking at hers.

"Hey" said Joe "I just thought of something. What if we accidentally break them as Digimon? I mean Matt over there is pretty big as a Digimon. He could easily crush it and don't even start with us becoming champions.

"I wouldn't worry about that." said Izzy "I already some tests on them, like throwing rocks on them."

"Yeah, I watched. Those things are like indestructible!" said Mimi

"Hey, Mimi! Let's me see if yours is waterproof!" said Tai, reaching for hers.

"What do you want leave it there!" yelled Mini, grabbing out of Tai's reach.

"Oh high voices! You guys are annoying!" said Joe covering his ears.

"Mimi is more annoying and loud then me. " replied Tai, mumbling.

"ANYWAYS, the next question we have to worry about is how do we keep this a secret from Digimon partners." said Izzy. "You remember what happened the last time our secret got out."

"How could we forget that!" said Sora. "It was awful. All the Digimon turning against us saying we were half breeds or disgraces to Digimon kind. I remember we could not go anywhere because they would try to battle us to show us what real Digimon were like."

"I still remember how one Digimon almost killed Kari" remembered Tai, becoming very serious and solemn. All of them could remember how it had happened, two times ago. The digi destined had run into some Pagumon while they were in the digital world. The Pagumon had seemed friendly and got along great with the DigiDestined. However one night Kari had mentioned that they had been to the real world. Wondering what they meant the Pagumon dug deeper and found out that the kids were actually from the real world and that they were human and Digimon. The Pagumon after acted like this was no big deal, but that night when the kids had fallen asleep the Pagumon had went and told a bunch virus type Digimon their secret. This information then spread like wildfire across the continent of server and soon every Digimon theme new that the kids were also human. At the time humans were not looked on very fondly and the thought that these Digimon are also human enraged many of the Digimon. Since that time the DigiDestined had committed not to tell another Digimon that they are also human. They had barely made it home in one piece.

"Well do you think we can trust them?" asked the Guilmon named Matt.

"No" said Mimi firmly, "No we can't! I don't think we ever do that again! Remember the old saying, 'Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me'"

"What do you think, Tai?" asked TK.

"Well," said Tai, sighing "I am going to have to agree with Mimi. I mean I'm not sure if I could trust again. Sure, these _might be_ are our Digimon partners and they are nice. However, that is how they get you, just like those Pagumon. I have no idea what we will do when we have to be Digimon for two months."

"How much longer in Digital World time till then?" asked Joe.

"According to my calculations, we have a couple of months." said Izzy.

"Well then, how do you think we are going to keep it a secret?" asked TK

"Well, I have some ideas." remarked Izzy. "First, don't draw attention to the Digimon stuff we have while human. Gomomon already asked Joe about his headphones today. So we have to be very careful. That means Mimi can't take off her hat, I don't show off my Flameon bracelets, TK will have to stop fiddiling with his bands, etc."

"What if my hat falls off?" asked Mimi.

"Put it back on fast!" said Tai.

"Second, we must use Mimi's sleeping attack on full moon nights. Finally, we need to make sure we keep acting like we are unaware of the Digital world." finished Izzy. "Does everyone agree."

"Yes" came the collective reply, just as TK yawned.

"Hey, TK, ready to go to bed?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. Hey, Matt, before I go to sleep, can you sing me a song?" asked TK.

"Sure, TK, what would you like to here?" asked Matt.

"My favorite, of course! 'Return to Pooh Corner'" said TK as the small orange dinosaur Digimon snuggled up to his big red dinosaur Digimon brother.

"OK, sorry, no guitar. And I apologize to Joe for not sounding as good as him" said Matt. He then started to sing " _Christopher Robbin and I walked along, under branches lit up by the moon. Posing our question to Owl and Eeyore, as our days disappeared all too soon. But I've wandered much further today than I should and I can't seem to find my way back to the wood! So_ _help me if you can I've got to get back to the back to the house at Pooh corner by one, you'll be surprised there's so much to be done..."_

Soon, TK was fast asleep as the words floated out over the water. As soon as Matt, the Digi were finished, the DigiDestined decided to go to bed.

"Well, goodnight everyone!" said Tai as walked away to find a comfortable spot of dirt to sleep. As he walked away, yawning, he tripped over a small rock and into Joe. Both went tumbleing until they stopped on a strange red leaf shaped spot.

"Tai, you klutz! Watch were you're going!" yelled the Shoutmon Joe, hitting Tai with his mike.

"Sorry, sheesh, you don't have to hit me!" said Tai, stomping his foot. Suddenly the earth below them started to rumble and shake.

"What in the Digiworld is going on?" ask Joe.

"Rroawar!" came a noise from the water as a huge blue sea dragon came up from the water as water splashed everywhere. Every one spun to look at the monster.

"Oh crap! It's a Seadraomon!" yelled Tai.

The Seadramon started to move, and in doing so he pulled the island with him breaking the land bridge. The Digidestined held on tight. "He must not know we are on this island yet!" said TK as he went over to Tai and Joe. As he stepped on the red thing, however, it flicked up, pushing throwing the three Digimon in the air. The Seadramon then turned around and faced the seven Digimon.

"Oh crap, that big red thing was his tail!" yelled Joe as he landed with a thud.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Mimi.

"We send him packing with the fishies!" yelled TK, "Peper Breath!" he yelled as a orange ball of fire shot out of his mouth, right at Seadramon. Unfortunately, this really only angered the sea dragon, who then used his tail to whack TK into the water.

"Whaaaaaa!" yelled TK as he fell into the water. Seadramon then used his tail to grab and hold TK as prey, holding him high in the air.

"TK!" yelled Matt, jumping toward the Seadramon. With his mouth wide open, he landed on it's tail and clamped his jaw down hard, biting the monster. The Seadramon screamed in pain and released the Agumon, who fell into the water. Matt the dropped in to the water too, and helped TK swim back to the shore (which was not the easiest thing in the world sense their bodies were not really designed for swimming.)

"Are you two alright?" asked Sora.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up." said TK.

The Seadramon was not through yet, and in anger it opened it's mouth and shot out it's ice blast, well known for being lethal. Matt seeing it coming, dived out of the way, but it did hit the rest of the digidestined, freezing them solid under solid ice.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Matt, who then ran to his friends. "Pyro Sphere!" he yelled sending fire to the ice. However, his rookie attack did next to nothing. _It's no use, I need more power!_

 _"_ I'll destroy you!" said the Seadramon, opening his mouth, about to use his ice blast again.

"Ha, that's what you think! I won't let you win" yelled Matt, reaching down to a power source, the same one he had used to digivolve Gabumon; the very same one he had know for years. Grabbing hold of this power, he suddenly started to glow. "Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon!" Soon, there where Matt as a Guilmon stood was Matt as a Growlmon, a huge red dinosaur with white flowing hair on his head.

"Pyro Blaster!" yelled the Growlmon, blasting a huge ball of fire at this friends. As soon as it hit, the ice melted away in an instant. The other digimon, freed from their icy prisons, shook their heads to clear them up.

"Thanks, big bro!" yelled TK, looking up at his big brother with a huge reptile grin.

"Your welcome! Now, time to defeat this Seadramon!" said Matt. Spinning around, Matt looked right at the Seadramon and with a growl, released huge Pyro Blaster right at the Digimon's face. The Seadramon reeled in pain. "Pyro Blaster!" yelled Matt again, sending another burning hot ball of fire at Seadramon. This time, the blue sea dragon howled as the hot ball hit him, then slowly, he sunk into the water, out cold.

"Yahooo! You did it, bit Bro!" said TK as he ran to his brother who had already dedigivolved back to Guilmon.

"Thanks, little bro." returned Matt, hugging his little brother.

"Hey Matt, thanks for the saving us." said Tai as he shook Matt's hand.

"Your welcome!" said Matt "Now, who wants some bread?" Everyone roared in laughter.

"Anyways, while this has been fun. We no have a problem. How are we going to get this island back near the shore before our Digimon wake up?" asked Sora, folding her arms.

"Good question. Hey, I know!" said Tai.

4+6= a line break, or 10

Matt and the others were fast asleep when their Digimon partners woke up and came out of the trolly car. They were surprised to see their partners still asleep.

"Hey, wake up! Why are you guys still awake?" asked Gabumon, shaking his human.

"Muuuu." said Matt, rolling over.

"Why won't they wake up?" asked Agumon as he nuged Tai with one of his claws.

"I'm not sure, it's like they have been up most of the night." said Gabumon.

"What could have they been doing?" asked Patomon as he flew above TK.

"Not sure, but we can ask them when they wake up." said Gabumon.

"So we just wait?" asked Palmon.

"Yep, we just wait." said Agumon.

To be continued.

 **Writers Note: To answer your question, Paul, as to when the next chapter would be up, well, here it is! Read and review. Also, remember to tell your parents you love them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon, but I do know a model train of a Sante Fe frieght.

[Sora's POV]

"Hey, what is that?" said Sora, pointing to a large, black, circular object that flew over them as they walked through a forest. Everyone else looked up in time to see the strange item as it flew overhead.

"What is that?" asked Tai, truly confused.

"It looks like a giant black gear." said Matt.

"That's strange, I've never seen a black gear on this island." said Agumon.

"I wonder what it is doing." wondered Izzy, as he scratched his chin.

"I hope it does not hit us." said TK.

"Anyways, let's get going. We have to hurry." said Joe.

"Uh, why do we have to hurry Joe? Are we looking for something?" asked a confused Gomomon.

"We need to find, um, a way home." replied Joe quickly.

"Alright, folks, follow me as we are now going trough the forest of unnecessary road signs, no pictures please." said Matt as he started walking toward the forest which, for some reason, had many odd road signs.

"Hey, Tai, if I remember correct last time we were here there was a Yokomon Village that way," said Matt as he pointed out across a large desert full of telephone poles. "I remember seeing from a distance that they had water."

"Your right. But what if it not there anymore? It has been nearly 100 digiyears sense we have been here."

"True, but we do need water. It is a better chance than we have walking through the road sign forest." replied Matt "Besides, what if they have bread?"

"You and your bread. Your right, though, we do need water." mused Tai, "I really don't want to go to a digimon village, but the water is needed."

"But how will we sugest going that way with out giving away our secret?" asked Matt.

"I don't know, just...make something up about following those telephone poles!" hissed Tai.

"What?!"

"Just do it!" said Tai in a loud whisper.

"Fine. Look guys, telephone poles. I say we should follow them and see were they lead." said Matt hastily.

"Oh, they'll just lead to trouble."mumble Joe, keeping up his scared rutine. _He is really good at this_ though Sora.

Line break info: **Super 8 mm film** is a motion picture film format released in 1965[1][2][3] by Eastman Kodak as an improvement of the older "Double" or "Regular" 8 mm home movie format.

"So, uh, Biyomon, how are you doing?" asked Sora.

"Me? I'm doing well?" asked Biyomon "Thanks for asking."

"Oh, yeah. Just making conversation with my partner." said Sora awkwardly.

"It's hot, shouldn't we go back?" asked Agumon, wiping his brow.

"Hang on a little longer. I have a feeling that we will find water this way." said Tai, pointing in the direction they were going.

"What's that yucky smell?" asked TK, sniffing the air.

"Ugh, now you know why they are called sweat socks TK!" laughed Matt.

"I'm hot, I don't think I go another step" said Biyomon panting.

"Don't worry, just think of rain." said Sora.

"Yay, I just love the rain."remarked Biyomon, who ran to Sora's leg and rubbed it. Sora immediately tensed up, which Biyomon noticed, "What is wrong?" she asked as she backed up.

"Uh, nothing, I just, um, remembered something." replied Sora. _Something bad from back then_

"Hey, I think I see something" said Tai, changing the subject quickly, pulling out his telescope and focusing it on a smudge off in the distance. " I think I see a villige."

"A village? Well, lets go there, and quickly!" said Patomon "TK needs water!"

.

Line break info: The 1973 Pontiac Grand Am style had a unique flexible urethane front fascia center nose (known as the 'Endura' nose) that was squeezable and could return to its original shape following a minor collision[7][8]

"Welcome to our village!"

"Wow, look at all the Yokomon!" said Biyomon, staring at the Yokomon who were looking back at them in between their little huts.. "This is so cool."

"Yeah, but how are our human partners going to fit?" asked Agumon.

"Don't worry, we will be fine." replied Sora, sitting kneeling down next to Biyomon.

"Hey, question. Do you guys have anything to drink?" asked Biyomon.

"And just what do giant Digimon drink?" asked a Yokomon, motioning to Sora.

"Uh, well, I'm not a Digimon."said Sora.

"My friend here is a human, yes we know they look funny. In spite of this, they are can be very nice."

"Whats a human?" asked a Yokomon.

"If you are not digimon, what are you doing in the digital world?" asked another Yokomon.

"Uh, we are here to be their partners." said Sora, "Oh, I need to go check something." Sora then got up and walked over to Tai. "We keep cutting it close."

"I know. Just keep it up." said Tai, who gave Sora a comferting smile.

"Thanks Tai, I'm going to sit down now." replied Sora, who walked over near the Yokomon and sat down against a hut with out them knowing.

"Biyomon, when did you Digivolve?" asked another Yokomon.

"When I met Sora. She and I share a special bond that is just magical." replied Biyomon happily.

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?"

"No, only the bigger ones. I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful human and I've already learned a lot from her."

 _Like she really means that._ Thought Sora, closing her eyes. _I bet she know that I'm sitting here. It is just like what those Pagumon did. She might be nice now, but if she found out what we really are, she would turn on us._

""Sora, Sora." Said Biyomon, poking Sora with her wing.

"Huh, what?" said Sora, comeing back to the present.

"The Yokos said we could stay for dinner!" exclaimed Biyomon happiy.

Really, that's great. I'm hungy." Said Sora, rubbing her stoumach.

"Oh, Sora." Said Biyomon.

"I forgot, I'm thirsty too." Said TK.

"Don't worry, we have water. Follow me!" said one of the Yokomon, hopping over to a fountain with fresh water gushing out. She was followed by TK, Matt, Tai, Tentomon, and Patomon, who were excited for the water. "This water is the best water in the Digital World. It comes from a spring on Mount Miarashi."

"Forget the Digital World, Mount Miarashi water is the best in the whole galaxy." Beamed Tentomon. "I always love Mount Miarashi water!"

"Then let us have some!" said Tai. Unfortunately, just as he said this, the water in the fountain started to slow down to trickle, then stop all together. "What just happened? Where is the water?"

"What is that sound?" asked Agumon as a large groan was heard from the earth.

"If I'm not mistaken, that sound precludes an eruption!"yelled Izzy as a large colum of fire came from the foutain, shooting high into the air.

"What is happenin?" screamed Tai as he fell to the ground.

"The water is evaporating, but thats ok, because the lake is always full!" said a Yokomon.

"Well, I'll go cheak." said Tai, running to the lake.

Line break info: In 1956, Robert Adler developed "Zenith Space Command", a wireless remote.[8] It was mechanical and used ultrasound to change the channel and volume. When the user pushed a button on the remote control, it clicked and struck a bar, hence the term "clicker".

"So, the water is gone, there was a black gear, and now there is this Digimon named Meramon who is coming right for us!" said Tai, using his telescope to look at the fire Pokemon coming down the side of the moutaing.

"He will burn our village!" yelled the Yokomon, starting to panic

"What are we going to do?" asked Izzy.

"We could just stay here and stand like statues." said Sora sarcastically.

"How about not." said Joe.

"Everybody, go to the ship!" yelled Tai. Immediately everyone turned around on a dime and ran as fast as they could, the kids trying not to trip over Yokomon as they ran. Hurrying down the cliff, the kids, their Digimon and the Yokomon ran to a large whole in the side of the battleship.

"Hey everyone, calm down, do this ordily!"said Izzy as he grabed a few Yokomon and carried them to the ship with everyone else.

"Come everyone, keep going! You can make it." Yelled Biyomon, who stayed at the top of the cliff to help the Yokomon.

"Hurry, Biyomon!" yelled Sora, who was had already made it to the hole in the ship as she guided Yokomon into ship with Tai.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright! I have to save them all." said Biyomon.

"Fine, I'll have to come get you." said Sora, who started to run toward Biyomon as the last of the Yokomon came down the cliff, and as Meramon came up behind Biyomon.

"Biyomon, look out, he is behind you!"yelled Sora.

"Huh?" said Biyomon as she turned around to see Meramon. "Go away Meramon! You'll burn the village and auggggghhh!" she yelled as Meramon knocked her down the brown rocky slope.

"Biyo, I've got you!" said Sora as she reached out and caught the tumbling pink Digimon. "Biyomon, are you alright?" asked Sora

"Yeah. I never want to do that again." said Biyomon. "Thanks for helping me."

"Your welcome." said Sora, placing Biyomon on the ground.

"Grrraw!" roared Meramon

"Sora, it is my turn to save you!" said Biyomon, turning to look at the Meramon. She spread out her wing hands and started to flap them, going up into the air. "We are still in danger!"

"Be careful."whispered Sora.

"You think you are really hot stuff, but you are in trouble now. Spiral Twister!" said Sora, shooting a green spiral of enegy at Meramon. Unfortunately, even after three hits, it did nothing.

"Is that the most you can do?" asked Meramon, he then knocked her to the ground.

"Oh no, she is hit!"

"We have to help her, guys!" said Agumon as he ran toward the cliff. "Pepper breath!" This time, the attacks just made him bigger.

"Ugh, why do I suffer so?" said Meramon.

"Hey, maybe he is hurt and that is why he is acting crazy. If we knew what was hurting him, we could help." said Tai, thinking hard.

"I don't think it is hart burn!" said Izzy." Hey wait, what is that!" said Izzy, pointing to Meramon's chest at a black thing sticking out just a bit.

"I think it is a black gear, just like the one Shellmon had" said Sora.

"Better get ready, because no I will burn you village!" said Meramon.

"Oh no, not our village!" yelled the Yokomon.

"Meramon, don't you hurt these Yokomon anymore. I can't let you win!" said Biyomon as she got her self up and started to fly again.

"Biyomon, go for the black gear!" yelled Sora.

"Ok, let me Digivolve!" said Biyomon, closing her eyes and waiting for the surge of power. However, it never came.

"Come on, Digivolve, Digivolve, Digivolve!" yelled Biyomon, yet nothing happened still.

"Here take this!" said Meramon, lobbing another fireball at Biyomon, who fell back down.

 _Why won't Biyomon Digivolve?_ Sora wondered as she ran up to the pink bird digimon. _She has the energy. Something must be wrong with her. What could it be?_

"Guys, I can't Digivolve! We are going to have to come up with a plan." Biyomon yelled at the other Digimon. Suddenly her face lit up "And I think I have one. Palmon, I need your help."

"Sure thing!" Palmon yelled back "What do we need to do?"

"I think I can destroy that black gear if he would just hold still, but I need you to hold him still for me. Can you do that?"

"Well, I don't know. It would burn me a lot because I'm a plant." said Palmon.

"Come on! WE have to save our partners. They need our help" said Biyomon. "You're the only one who can help me!"

"Well...if you put it that way, I guess I can try." said Palmon.

"Come on, Palmon, let's do it!" said Biyomon as she flew back up in the air with her burned wings to confront Meramon, "Grab him!"

"Ok, Poisen Ivy!" yelled Palmon as she shot out her vines and wrapped around Meramon. "Augh!" she yelled in pain.

"Hold on, Palmon! Spiral Twister!" said Biyomon as she aimed the attack right at the black gear. After about five seconds, the gear started to crack with white lines, and then it shattered. "We did it! Palmon, let go!"

"Rrawgh!" scramed Palmon as she let go, he vines covered in burn marks.

"Palmon, are you alright?" asked Mimi as she walked over to her partner.

"I'll be fine. I just need some water." said Mimi.

"Here, let me put some stuff on it." said Mimi, getting some burn cream out and putting it on Palmon's vines.

"Thanks."

"Sora, Sora, are you alright?" said Biyomon as she flew down to her partner.

"Yeah I am. Thank you Biyomon." said Sora.

"It was the least I could do." said Biyomon

 _If only I knew you would do this for us if you knew who we really are._

Authors Note:This chapter is trying to show that the Digidestined (who still aren't sure if they are Digidestined) do care about the Digimon, but still in no way trust them. Because of this lack of trust, their Digimon can't digivolve.


	4. Chapter 4 Trying to get friends

Chapter 4

I don't own Digimon. I do own a plushie Veemon toy, and a Beach Boys CD.

 _I have never seen a factory this big in the digital world before, must be new_ thought Izzy as they walked down a dimly lit metal hall with a large, continuous window on on one side, showing machinery.. Hem his friends and the Digimon had been taking a break after walking for what seemed to some like a marathon. It was then that Tai had noticed smoke in the distance. When they had all gone over to see what it was, both the kids and the Digimon were surprised to see a huge factory covering what seemed like hundreds of acres. Coming up with the story that maybe people could be in there (and food also) they headed in.

I wounder what they build in here." pondered Joe out loud, really interested, over the sound of their feet on the metal floor.

I don't know, but I would love an outlet store. They have killer deals." replied Mimi.

"Wait, they have deals that kill you?" said Palmon, alarmed at the thought.

"It's just a figure of speech. It means the deals are really good." said Mimi.

"Oh, ok!" said Palmon, giggling.

"I don't know how, but no one seems to be here." remarked Matt.

"You are right Matt. All this equipment seems completely automated." said Izzy.

"Well, I think there are people, so there would have to be food! At least I hope so!" said Joe.

"I don't know what a cafeteria is, but if there is food, I'm in!" replied Gomomon as they came to a "T" in the hall.

"Ok, let's split up to find food." said Tai "Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe and Gomomon, you come with me and we will go this way. Matt, you and the others go that way."

"Ok. Lets head out." said Matt. "We will meet you in about an hour."

"I say we go inside and take a look around." said Patomon flying a bout TK's ahead as the group stood in front of a door that said Power Supply in big white letters.

"Well, then open it." said Matt to Izzy. Izzy grabbed the metal door knob and flung open the door with a moan. They were faced with a room congaing a large battery.

"Wow, a battery like that could power my laptop forever." said Izzy in awe.

"Whoa, what's that?" asked TK, pointing to a large lump near the battery.

"I'm not sure." said Matt as he walked in. The rest followed him toward the lump. When they got near, they saw...

"Is, is that Cyberdramon?" asked TK to Matt, his voice a mix of fear-fear of a powerful digimon-and hate-hate for what Digimon like this one did to his friends all that time ago.

"I believe so, little mon." replied Matt in a whisper.

"Hey, it's a Cyberdramon!" said Patamon.

"Cyberdramon! What is he doing here?" asked Tenomon, "He usualy is on the continent of Server."

"Must be traveling, looking for more foes to battle: said Gabumon.

"Why would he look for someone to battle?" asked TK incocently.

"No one really knows, that is just what he does." replied Gabumon, "But don't worry, he only battles those who want to battle him."

"Hey, let's wake him up and ask him!" said Patomon. He then went over and started to jump on Cyberdramon to wake him up.

"Are you crazy Patomon?" asked TK, "Stop it!" But it was too late, as they heard a low moaning sound coming from Cyberdramon. The large dragon looking Digimon slowly atarted to rise, soon reaching his full height.

"Oh, curd." muttered Matt aloud.

"Why are you so worried, Matt?"asked Gabumon

"This is bad." said Izzy.

"Look nothing is wrong." said Gabumon as he walked over to Cyberdramon. "Hello, Cyberdra...augh!" he yelled as Cyberdramon lunged at him, knocking him into a wall.

"Gabumon, are you all right?" asked Matt as he ran over to Cyberdramon.

"I'm fine, but why is he attacking us?" asked Gabumon, groaning as he got up.

"I don't know!" yelled Patomon as he flew up high to avoid Cyberdramon lunging again.

"Let's get out of here."yelled TK as he booked it for the door.

""I'm right behind you!" said Izzy, quickly followed by the others.

Line break information: The Highway-HiFi was a record player designed by Columbia for Chrysler automobiles from 1956-1959. They played 16 2/3 rpm records the size of 45rpm records.

 _Meanwhile, the other group had stumbled upon a room full of gears. There, crushed under some, was an Andromon. As soon as the kids saw the cyborg digimon, memories flooded their mind. Back when the Pagumon had betrayed them, back when it seemed like there was no hope as every Digimon wanted them dead, there had been a particular Andromon. He had been tasked by a group of Digimon to personally hunt them down and delete them. He had hunted them endlessly, never stoping, never giving up. He has once caught TK (Agumon) alone and almost destroyed him permanently if it was not for Tai (Veemon), Matt (Guilmon), and Joe (Shoutmon) digivolveing and turning him to an egg. Because of this, they had a deep hatred for Andromon._

 _Of course, the Digimon had no knowledge of this, and the wanted to help him out and wake him up. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Palmon tried pulling on him. Unfortunately, he was wedged in there too tight, and so in was not until Joe accidentally leaning against the lever that started the machine that they were able to get Andromon out._

 _Andromon was still out though. Not sure how to wake him up, Agumon then just whacked him with his right arm. Andromon then slowly booted up and stood up. As soon as he got up, he walked up to Agumon. Tai was apprehensive, worried that Andromon would attack. Instead, Andromon stuck out his hand to shake Agumon's. "Thank you for waking me up. If it was not for you, I would have been stuck there forever."_

 _"Don't mention it." replied Agumon "We are just glad you are OK."_

 _"By the way, what are you doing here?" asked Biyomon._

 _"I was here because I have been lonely. I was looking for friends here, but I found none." said Andromon in a monotone voice._

 _The Digimon were all for it. Yet the kids were not. The hum-hoed around the question, saying stuff like how they were busy with life and such. This surprised the Digimon, who looked at the human/digimon. Thoughts of them being cold and kinda heartless filled there minds. Andromon looked hurt at this, he really did._

Line break information: By American standards of the 1960s the Falcon was a small car, but elsewhere it would be considered a mid-size car. It was powered by a small, lightweight 90 hp (67 kW), 144 CID (2.4 L) straight-6 with a single-barrel carburetor. Construction was unibody, and suspension was fairly standard; coil springs in front, leaf springs in the rear. Drum brakes were used at the front and rear wheels. A three-speed manual column shift was standard with the two-speed Ford-O-Matic automatic optionally available. From Wikipidia. My dad had a 1969 Ford Falcon.

 _"_ Keep runing!"yelled Izzy to the others. He, along with the others, had been running for the past ten minutes from Cyberdramon. It had not let up at all, never letting them out of his sight, except for the moment when they had lost him. _Thankfully were part Digimon, because I don't think I could have run this long as a normal human!_ thought Izzy to himself as they ran down a dimly lit hallway.

"What are we going to do now?" asked TK as they came to another fork in the hall.

"I say we go right." said Matt, pointing down the hall.

"Great idea. Can I have the pasta?" asked Gabumon, licking his lips.

"Huh?" said Matt, then noticing a plate of spaghetti and meat balls on the ground with a fork sticking up out the top. "What it the world?"

"Can I share some of the pasta with you, Gabumon?" asked Patomon as he flew down to the plate.

"Oh, me too!" said Tentomon, following Patomon's lead. "Bon apatite!"

"Wait, I want some too!" said Matt, as he knealed down, grabbing the fork.

"Guys, we have to go!" said Izzy as he watched the Digimon eat.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" came a voice behind them. Spinning around, the kids saw an enraged Cyberdramon down the hall.

"Leave the pasta and run!" yelled Izzy as he grabbed Tentomon as he ran down the hallway to the right.

"Wait, I was not done!" yelled Tentomon as he was dragged through the air.

The kids and the Digimon were on the run again from the Cyberdramon. Down one hall, left at another fork (no pasta there), then down that hall. _I hope we find Vee... I mean Tai and the others soon, because we sure could use some help._ Eventually, they entered a junky looking room full of gears, random pieces of red slag, and a tall roof where they found the others.

"Guys, we have to get out of here!" yelled Matt as they rushed in. "Hey, is that an Andromon? Is he hurting you?"

"Yes, we found... wait, what did you say about getting out of here?" asked Joe, panic entering his voice. His question was answered when he heard the roar of Cyberdramon from down the hall. "What is that?"

"That is the reason we have to get out of here. It is a Cyberdramon." replied Izzy, "Patamon had woken him up, and ever sense then he has been attacking us!"

"Oh, that is not good!" said Tai.

"Where do we go?" asked Palmon, looking around the room, trying to find another way out.

"Hey look, there is a door!" said Mimi, pointing to a metal door on the north wall, "Let's go!" Taking the cue, they all ran to the door. Unfortunately, the door was locked tight. Agumon tired a Pepper Breath, and Gabumon tired a Pyro Blaster, but none of the attacks made the door budge.

"What is with this door? It's like it was made out of ChromeDigizoid!" said Tai to Izzy.

"My thoughts exactly. Why anyone would make a door out of that stuff is beyond me." replied Izzy. He turned around just in time to see Cyberdramon storm into the room. "Guys, we have company!"

"Does anybody have any ideas?" asked Tentomon to his partner.

"Not sure, maybe if you Digivolve, you can defeat him!" said Izzy, pulling out his Digivice and scratching his right arm braclet. "Tentomon, Digivolve!"

"Will do!" yelled Tentomon as he flew up into the air.

"Do you think he will be able to?" asked Sora to Izzy, "Remember what happened to Biyomon?"

"I hope so!" replied Izzy staring up at Tentomon with hope.

Try as he might, nothing happened. "What's going on? Why can't I digivolve? It's just like what happened to Biyomon!" complained Tentomon.

"You can't do it either?" asked Izzy, exasperated, "Something is not right." _maybe the Digivices are broken. I'll have too look into that._

"What are we going to do now?" asked Agumon "None of us are strong enough to defeat him, even if we did all attack together!"

"This is bad, really bad!" yelled Joe.

"We're going to be deleted!" wailed Mimi.

"GRRRRRRRRRARRRRR!" yelled Cyberdramon, ready to destroy the kids and Digimon. Before he could attack though, Andromon stepped in front of them, facing Cyberdramon, a look of determination on his face.

"Andromon, what are you doing?!" asked Patomon.

"I will protect my friends!" said Andromon, standing tall infront of the Digimon and kids. "Cyberdramon, I will defeat you!"

"Grawr!" was Cyberdramon's reply. Cyberdramon then dived at Andromon.

"Lighting blade!" yelled Andromon as his had started spinning so fast one could not see it. He lifted it high above his head and aiming a blade of energy at Cyberdramon. It his Cyberdramon right in the chest, causing Cyberdramon to get shoved back. He quickly rebounded though, standing strait up and looking at Andromon.

"Desolation Claw!" yelled Cyberdramon, attacking Andromon right in the face.

"AAAAAAUGGGHHH!" yelled Andromon as he fell to the ground, Cyberdramon coming down on top of him.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon said again, this time hitting Andromon right in the chest.

"Andromon, no!" yelled Tentomon, "Guys, we have to help him!"

"What can we do? We are no match for him!" asked Agumon.

"I know, we can distract him!" yelled Patomon, flying over to Cyberdramon, "Boom bubble, pah!"

"Poison Ivy!" said Palmon, wrapping her vines around Cyberdramon's right arm.

"Spiral Twister!" said Biyomon.

"Pepper Breath!" said Agumon, firing the fireball at point blank range.

"RRRRRAAAWWWRRRR!" yelled Cyberdramon, swatting them away with his arm, sending them flying.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Mimi, running over to Palmon.

As that happened, however, Andromon seized the moment to attack. "Lighting Blade!" he yelled, aiming the attack right into Cyberdramon's chest.

"AAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH" bellowed the dragon Digimon as the sustained attack hit him. Suddenly, something happened. Out from his back, a black gear came flying out. It spun for a second, and then burst into a bunch of digital bits.

"He was being controlled by a black gear!" said Tai, who was helping Agumon get up.

"Look at Cyberdramon!" yelled Sora, pointing to the fighting Digimon. Everyone looked over to see Cyberdramon glow. Then in a flash of light, Cyberdramon was their no more, replaced instead by Monodramon. The Monodramon fell to the ground, but was caught by Andromon.

"Huh, what happened?" asked the Monodramon as he woke up, looking up at the Andromon. "Who are you? What is going on?"

"You had been attacked by a black gear, which made you Digivolve into a Cyberdramon. You had been attacking these kids and their Digimon partners."

"I did? Oh, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" pleaded Monodramon as he hopped out of Andromon's hands and walked over to the others. "I never ment to hurt anyone."

"That's OK. We understand!" said Agumon, walking over to Monodramon, "We know it was not your fault."

"Yeah, it was that black gear's fault." said Gomomon.

"By the way, what were you doing here?" asked Biyomon.

"I was traveling, looking for a friend." said Monodramon.

"Hey, that is why Andromon was traveling!" said Agumon, looking at the cyborg.

"Affirmative." replied Andromon.

"Well, just like we said with Andromon, we would love to be your friends!" said Tentomon.

"Really?" asked Monodramon, with a look of happiness in his eyes. "This is so awesome! Will you be my friend too, Andromon."

"Yes, I will." replied Andromon.

"Awesome! This is the best day of my life!" exclaimed the purple Digimon as he jumped in the air "We should hang out right now, play some games, tell some stories!"

"Thanks, but we have to go now. Maybe we will see you later." said Tai quickly. Izzy and them all nodded.

"Oh, ok." said Monodramon, a look of disappointment crossing his and Andromon's face.

"I hope everything will go alright for you guys."said Biyomon, looking at them really with grief.

"Thank you. Hey, Maybe Andromon and I could be fiends." said Monodramon, looking up at Andromon hopefully.

"I would be honored to call you my friend." replied Andromon.

"Well, that's good then." said Palmon, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey, are you guys ready to go?" asked Izzy to the Digimon.

"Uh, sure thing." said "I hope we will see you guys again."

"Thank you for all you did." said Andromon.

"See you again!" yelled Mondromon as the kids and Digimon walked away.

 _I sure hope we don't_ thought Izzy

 **Author's note: Sorry it took a while to upload this. ADD gets in the ways of focusing. And BYU is loosing. Crap. Remember to keep Christ in Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Toy in the town

Chapter 5

 **I don't own Digimon, but I do own a VHS copy of "Digimon The Movie." Did you know actual brainwashing requires months and years of extreme torture, isolation, and deprivation? Also, did any notice how in episode six, Mimi is harassed for singing poorly, but then late she has an amazing voice and wakes up Lord Shogunmon? Odd, huh?**

Mimi's point of view

The singing, it had kept going and going. The same song: "Digimon eat and Digimon fight, Digimon digivolve and fight, blah, blah." As a Digimon herself, Mimi thought the song was a bit derogatory, seemingly suggesting that all Digimon do is eat and fight. _[This is so annoying.]_

"Hey, can we please sing something else?" asked Mimi.

"Like what?" asked Agumon.

"Yeah, Mimi, like what?" asked Tai, looking at Mimi with his left eyebrow raised.

"Anything! Hey, who knows...uh...," fumbled Mimi. Her brain had suddenly gone blank on all songs that she listened too. The only one that came to here mind was one she heard once or twice while in American on vacation. She didn't really know it, but it was the only one in the front of her brain."'In my Merry Oldsmobile?'"

"'In my Merry Oldsmobile?' Mimi, I had no idea you liked early 20th century American automobile songs!" said Izzy, surprised that Mimi would listen to such things.

"Of course! I love that song!" said Mimi, sheepishly.

"Oh, I want to here it!" said Palmon, looking at here expectantly.

"Uh, are you sure? You probably won't like it!" said Mimi quickly, looking down at here shoes.

"Awwww, I want to here it!" said Palmon, pouting.

"Yeah, Mimi, let's here it!" said Tai, a huge smirk on his face.

"Ok, fine! Here goes nothing!, said Mimi, who then sucked in a deep breath and belted out in a actually nice voice, "Come away with my Lucille, in my Merry Oldsmobile! Down the road of life we'll, uh, fly, uh, I forget the rest."

"Huh, I knew it!" said Tai, his smirk even bigger. "And because of that, I will now have to exact a punishment from you!"

"Huh? Mimi, what does Tai mean by punishment?" asked Palmon, concerned for her partner.

"I'm glad you asked, Palmon, because Mimi will now have to...eat her shoes!" yelled Tai, laughing manically.

"NO!" yelled Palmon. She then ran up to Tai and hit him with such force that the laughing boy fell to the hard concrete floor of the pipe/tunnel. "Don't you even joke about that! Mimi loves her shoes!"

"Palmon, it's OK, he does this a lot. Tai is just joking." said Mimi, walking over to help Tai up. _[Sometimes that Veemon mischievous can really get old]_ she thought as she pulled Tai up.

"AAAHHH" came a scream. Mimi, Tai and Palmon spun their heads over to the cause of the scream. It was Sora, who was cringing with here eyes closed shut and trembling. Mimi looked at her shoulder and noticed a wet spot. When she looked up, Mimi noticed a leak that was dripped water onto Sora.

"Sora, what's wrong? Why did you scream?" asked Biyomon.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just, uh, the singing reminded me of singing back home while I hung out the laundry to dry. It was fun, because no one else was there to listen, and I could sing as loud as I want." replied Sora.

"It's OK to be homesick, Sora." said Mimi as she walked over to help her friend, and hug her friend. As she put her arms around Sora, Mimi and Sora's eyes met, and understanding filled both of their eyes. They knew the real reason why Sora had screamed. It happened back when they were being hunted...

 **FLASHBACK (this one does not involve Kodachrome slide, so use your imagination.)**

 _It had been two weeks sense the Pagumon had told everyone who and what the kids really were. Today was more of the same, hiding, running, and fighting for their lives every ten minutes. Right now they had just come out of the running stage to the fighint stage in front of a huge cliff. The thousand foot wall seemed to be mocking the kids, it's strangely smooth, brown and gray surface reminding the kids they had no way to climb it to escape, and the other ways were blocked by two Tyranomon, a Vermilimon, and a Leomon._

 _"Foolish human scum. You may look like Digimon, but we know what you really are!" taunted the Leomon, his sword glinting in the sunlight._

 _"We have been trying to tell you, we are Digimon as well as human!"yelled Joe/Shoutmon, his mike also glinting the sun off._

 _"Ha, what a laugh! You are nothing but phonies and cowards! If you really are Digimon, fight us!" yelled the Vermilimon. The ultimate version of Monochromon then laughed and said "Of course, you will loose."_

 _"I wouldn't bet on!" Yelled Tai/Veemon, who then started running at the Monochromon "Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!"_

 _"Yeah, you may be an ultimate, but you are a rather weak one!" yelled TK/Agumon. "Agumon digivolve to...GeoGreymon!" a large Greymon with blue stripes stood where the Agumon used to be._

 _"Be careful, TK!" yelled Matt/Guilmon._

 _"Don't worry, bro.! But I think we will need some help." TK/GeoGreymon growled._

 _"Right! Guilmon digivovle to... Growlmon!" yelled Matt/Growlmon. "RRRWARRGGG!"_

 _"You fools! We will show you who is weak!" yelled the Vermilimon_

 _"Don't bet on it!" yelled Matt/Growlmon. The larger red dinosaur Digimon grinned, then turned on the other red dinosaur Digimon. "Better get rid of you first...Pyro Blaster!" A large fireball hurled out of his mouth to the nearest Tyrannomon, knocing him clean of his feat._

 _"Good idea, Matt!" yelled TK, turing to the other Tyrannomon, "Your next...Mega Flame!" TK's fireball also knocked the Tyrannomon down._

 _"Ha, too easy!" mocked Tai/ExVeemon._

 _"You cocky little human brats! Try me on for size!" yelled Leomon. He the jumped into the air, pulled his sword from its sheath, and aimed it right at TK/GeoGreymon. "Beast Sword!" he screamed as the blade his target. The orange dino digimon roared in pain and the cut a large swath on his muzzle. He wailed and fell to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust and dirt._

 _"You monster! How dare you do that to my brother!" roared Matt/Growlmon. He eyes full of raw anger, he charged the lion digimon. Leomon, however, easily dodged the attack made in furry._

 _"Still think it is 'too easy', weaklings?" Leomon said._

 _"Come on guys, lets get him!" yelled Tai/Exveemon._

 _"Yes, come on! Just try to defeat me!" taunted Leomon, his muzzle in a smirk._

 _"You may be a strong champion, but you won't be able to stand up to all of us!" yelled Izzy/Flamon, "Flamon digivolve to...Agunimon!"_

 _"Lalamon digivolve to...Sunflowmon!" yelled Mimi/Sunglowmon, her tail swishing behind her. The champions then started to gang up on Leomon. Sora/Renamon was going to digivolve next. However, in all the excitement, no one noticed the Vermilimon come over to Sora from behind._

 _"Renamon digivolve to...aaaaahhhhhh!" yelled Sora/Renamon. Vermilimon pushed her to the ground before she could fully digivolve. He then put his paw down on her chest, crushing her on the dirt floor._

 _"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A weak rookie Renamon? Easy pickings." said the Vermilimon._

 _"That's what you think! Renemon digivolve t...ugh!" yelled Sora/Renamon._

 _"Hah, think you can digivolve now?" sneered Vermilimon as he through her against a tree, hard. Sora/Renamon knew the answer, her energy had gone too low to digivolve._

 _"You pathetic weekling, there is nothing you can do now. Well, maybe surrender, and promise to never come back to the digital world." said Vermilimon as he walked over to the battered and bruised Sora/Renamon. Before she could move, he pinnined her again. "That, or I have the plesure of destroying you rechid scum."_

 _"I will never surender!" yelled Sora/Renamon. She struggeled to get out from under him, but it was no use._

 _"Very well, it's your funeral." said Vermilimon, his voice thick with evil pride. He opened his mouth wide, showing off his white, sharp dino teeth, the sun glistening of the sliva. "Bon Appetite." as some of the sliva dripped on to Sora/Renamon's yellow fur._

 _Sora had not been one to flee from a fight, nor get scared. She was a Renamon, afterall. But at this very moment, something in her snapped, and for the first time ever, she was scared. Scared for her life._

 _"no...no...please!" pleaded Sora/Renamon. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable._

 _"Get you hands my friend!" came a voice. Sora oppened her eyes to see an angry Joe/Shoutmon run over to them, his right hand in a death grip on his metal microphone. Behind him was Tai/ExVeemon._

 _"Veelaser!" the attack hit Vermilimon right on his face, while Joe/Shoutmon wacked his mike right into Vermiliomon's foot. It did not really hurt Vermilimon, but it did cause him to become distracted. He lifted up his foot to knock Joe/Shoutmon away, and in that moment, Sora/Renemon got out from under him. Deeply shaken, she rushed over to Matt/Guilmon._

 _"Guys, GeoGreymon is hurt bad! We need to get out of here!"yelled Matt/Guilmon, looking woriedly at this brother as he started to dedigivolve to Agumon. Once he was Agumon, his heavy breathing became very apparent, while the cut on his muzzle looked even bigger._

 _Realizing he was right, Tai/Exveemon had ordered a tactical retreat. TK had soon healed, but Sora had never really recovered from how frightened she was underneath Vermilimon._

 **End Flashback**

"Mimi, Mimi!"

"Huh, what is it Palmon?" asked Mimi, looking down at Palmon.

"You must have been deep in though, because now everyone is way ahead of us and and waiting." replied the plant digimon.

"Ohhh, uh, sorry guys!" yelled Mimi as she ran to catch up with them.

"Wait for me, Mimi." said Palmon.

Line break info: **Super Bowl 50** is an upcoming American football game that will determine the champion of the National Football League (NFL) for the 2015 season. The game will be held on February 7, 2016 at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara, California, between the National Football Conference (NFC) champion Carolina Panthers and the American Football Conference (AFC) champion Denver Broncos.

 _[Why are we always running away from things?]_ Mimi thought as they raced down a side tunnel toward an opening. They had walked down the main tunnel/tube for a while until a bunch of Numemon came after them. Knowing that Numemon hated sunlight, they were now running for the outside.

"WE MADE IT!" yelled Tai as he stood on the grass, facing the tunnel as he watched the Numemon retreat quickly back down the tunnel. "I'm glad that is over."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Agumon.

"I'll tell you buddy," replied Tai, turing to face the orange dinosaur, "We are going to go look for food, I am starving!"

"I agree, especially some bread." remarked Matt, leaning against a tree.

""Wow, Matt, you really like bread. Why is that?" asked Gabumon.

"Uh, no reason, it's just yummy." replied Matt hastily.

"Well, let's get going!" said Tai, "Follow me!"

Walking toward the west, the kids and the Digimon enjoyed the fresh air as the grass rustled under their feet. Soon, however, they came to a strange clearing. {It is hard to focus right now, my mother is watching the Andy Griffith show} In the clearing were acres of color vending machines, all jutting our at odd angles.

"Awww, I wanted food, not soft drinks." complained TK.

"I'm thirsty." said Mimi, smiling, "Come on Palmon, let's get something to drink."

"Wait, Mimi! You don't go!" yelled Sora as Mimi stared down the cliff to the clearing.

"Yeah, what if it is a trap?" asked Joe.

"Mimi, wait for me!" yelled Palmon. The two of them walked among the different brightly colored vending machings. _[Boy, I wish that this had been here some other times we have been to the digital world in the past!]_ thought Mimi as she found a machine with big white letters that said "Coca Cola"

"Oh boy, I would love a Diet Coke! Would you like one, Palmon?" asked Mimi.

"No, I would not! You heard Joe, what if this is a trap?" questioned Palmon as she looked around nervusly.

"Hmph, you don't have to be rude!" retorted Mimi as she tried to fish out some yen from her pocked. Finding the right amount, she put the pieces of money into the machine. Suddenly, there was a creak, and the front of the machine started to fall off. Screaming, Mimi and Palmon backed away just in time before it fell to the dirt with a loud thud. Turning around, they noticed a Numemon inside the machine.

"Well, what do we have here? A beautiful girl indeed! Hey honey, want to go out on a date with me?" asked the Numemon.

"What! Are you crazy? I would never want to go out with someone as slimy and gross as you!" yelled Mimi.

"Mimi, stop!" said Palmon as she grabbed Mimi's arm. "You'll make him mad!"

"So what? He can't do anything! It's light out side, and as every one know, Numemon hate the sun light!" bragged Mimi. At that very moment, however, clouds blocked out the sun.

"Uh, Mimi, we might be in trouble." whispered Palmon.

"How dare you call me slimy! The date is off!" yelled the Numemon. Reaching behind him, he pulled out a pink thing of slime (no, not the kind they put in meat at McDonald's) and chucked it at them.

"Head for the hills!" yelled Mimi as more vending machines opened up to reveal more Numemon. The two ran back toward there friends. When the others saw the problem, they started to run in all directions.

"Oh, I hate this! Numemon sludge is so hard to get out of clothes!" yelled Mimi.

 **Line Break "So mama don't take my Kodachrome away!"**

 _[Really, we need to stop with all this running away!]_ thought Mimi as she and Palmon were running away past trees and grass from a new threat, Monzemon. Mimi remembered how the Monzemon they had know centuries in Digital time was very nice, but not this one. And to top it all off, they had been separated from their friends. _[At least the Numemon are gone.]_

Monzemon voice rang from behind them, "I'll get you eventually! You can't run forever."

[ _Want to bet?]_ Thought Mimi as they kept on running. Even though she was not the best runner (due to her usual floating in the Digitalworld) she and Palmon eventually got far enough away to where they thought they were no longer in danger. Looking around, they noticed that they were in a small village or town. The roads were paved with square stone, while the building, all less than three stories tall, were also made of stone. _[Oh, we must be in toy town. Great, isn't Monzemon in charge of this town? What are you going to do now?]_

"Hey Mimi, I think we are in Toy Town!" said Palmon, looking around in aww.

"Toy Town, what is that?" asked Mimi as innocently as she could.

"Oh, it is the home of Monzemon! He takes care of his toys here." replied Palmon.

"Oh great. We run way from his right into his home." said Mimi dejectedly.

"Hey, cheer up! Maybe we will find our friends here!" said Palmon. "Let's go look!"

"Ok, which way do we go first?" asked Mimi.

 **Line break: "I've got Pac-Man fever! (Pac-man Fever)"**

"Agumon, Biyomon, what are you guys doing in there?" asked Palmon. After much searching, Mimi and Palmon had heard voices coming from inside a store. Once inside, they had found a locked chest which held the Digimon.

"Monzemon put us in here after her attacked us!" said Agumon.

"Do you know where the others are?" asked Mimi, her voice full of concern for here friends.

"No, we have no idea! They may have been locked up in another box somewhere or something!" replied Buiyomon. "You guys have to go find them, and fast!"

"OK, and as soon as we find them and a key, we will come back for you!"said Mimi "lets go Palmon."

"Right with you!" said Palmon as they open the door and stepped back out onto the street. Not sure which way to start, they chose randomly and went to the right. Walking along the cobblestone streets, Mimi and Palmon looked high and low, in back alleys and stores. And found nothing.

"This is weird, where could they be?" asked Mimi.

"Wait, I hear something!" said Palmon, lifting her hand? Leaf? Whatever to here ear, "It sounds like moaning. This way!" pointing to road to the left that went through a stone arch. Palmon and Mimi took of running, following the sound of the moaning till they came to a wood door with a brass knob on the left side, dead middle of the way up. Inside they could tell the moaning was coming from a person. Mimi walked up to the door and turned it, but it was locked.

"Hello, anybody in there?" asked Mimi, banging on the door. The moaning just continued. Looking around, Mimi noticed a window next to the door. _[I better take a look.]_ she thought as she peaked into the window.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Mimi.

"Mimi, what is it?" asked a frantic Palmon.

"It's our friends. They are tied up and unconscious! I bet that bear did it! Wait till I get my hands on him!" said Mimi. With fire in her eyes, she started running back the way they came, bent on finding Monzemon.

"Mimi, wait, you don't even know were he is!"yelled Palmon as she took off after Mimi.

"Doesn't matter!" yelled Mimi as she turned right. Looking back at Palmon, she said "I'll find him, and then I will wrangle his neck!"

"Oh really?" came a voice from in front of them. Mimi swung her head back around and came to a halt, while Palmon caught up. There in front of them was Monzemon.

"Mimi, be careful!" said Palmon as she took a fighting stance in front of Mimi.

"Welcome to Toy town! Heart's attack!"

"Palmon, you are going to have to Digivolve!"yelled Mimi as the two dodge the attack. "We have to find the black gear!"

"OK, I'll try! Palmon Digivolve to...Pal...mon?" said a stunned Palmon, looking down at ther hands.

"Palmon, why aren't you Digivolveing?" asked Mimi, her voice steady but with a hint of Panic.

"I don't know! It's just like what Biyomon, Agumon, and Tentomon talked about! They did not feel the energy to Digivolve!" said Palmon, her voice full of shock. "With you guys, we should be able to!"

 _[This is weird! Why would our Digimon not Digivolve?]_ thought Mimi, _[I don't think it could be our fault. Well, now I will have to defeat Monzemon, but how can I do it without Palmon noticing.]_

"Poison Ivy!" yelled Palmon as she released her attack.

"Heart's Attack!" yelled Monzemon at the same time. His hearts were powerful and pushed away Palmon's attack. Palmon was knocked to the ground, and hit her head, some how knocking her out.

"Palmon, no!" yelled Mimi as she rushed over to the fallen Digimon.

"Now to get rid of you! Hearts Attack!" yelled Monzemon, sending out another barage of hearts.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Mimi as she ran back around the corner into the back alley.

"You can't hide from me!" yelled Monzemon.

 _[Of course not! Well, I can for a little bit, just enough to change!"]_ Quickly turning to her Palmon self, she floated back out to face Monzemon.

 _\_ "Huh, what is a Lolomon doing here? Never mind, Heart's Attack" yelled Monzemon, sending out a large collection of clearish heart shaped bubbles.

"Sorry, to slow!" said Lalamon. She gently flew around each bubble until she was eye level with Monzemon. "You know, I don'w like it when people lock up others for no reason, so I'm going to fix that. Sing a song!" The gentle melody of the attack hit its mark, and Monzemon's started to droop, then his head, then his entire body as it hit the ground with a thud.

"Well, that should do it! Now we just need to get rid of this black gear." Mimi mumbled to her self. Searching around, she soon found it on Monzemon's back near the zipper. Smiling, Mimi launched a seed blast at the gear, which then burst into a million digital bits.

"Well, that did the trick!" said Mimi. She then floated back to the ground, where she then turned back to her human form. Making sure her hat was in the right place on her head, she then walked over to Palmon. She carried the sleeping plant digimon over to by Monzemon and set her gently on the brick pavement. _[I hope this plan works.]_ "Palmon, Palmon, wake up!"

"Megh..." mumbled Palmon.

"Come on Palmon, wake up!" said Mimi, nudgeing her.

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Palmon as she got up, looking left and right. Turning around, she noticed the sleeping Monzemon and her eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "What happened?"

"You defeated Monzemon!" said Mimi, smiling.

"How? And why did I fall asleep?"

"Oh, well, just as you attacked, he sent out some heart's attack. You hit him, and somehow he fell over, knocked out. Unfortunately, you were hit by the heart, and this somehow made you fall asleep." said Mimi, _[I hope she buys this!]_

"I did? That sounds almost unbelievable." mused Palmon, looking at the ground.

"Oh, come on, Palmon. Think about us humans coming to a world full of Digimon. That is pretty unbelievable to us, right?"

"I guess so. Well then, I'm glad that is over." replied Palmon with a smile.

"I agree, now let's go get the others."said Mimi.

"Did you find the keys?" asked Palmon.

"Yep! They were by the black gear some how."replied Mimi as she went over and picked them up.

Line break info: In 2016, the company plans to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the release of the original games by an ad during Super Bowl 50, re-releases of _Pokémon_ _Red_ , _Blue_ , and _Yellow_ , and the launch of the new _Pokémon Go_.[11]

"Again, I am sorry. My Heat's attack is usually very nice and sweet. But then this Black Gear hit me and I don't really remember anything else." said Monzemon once he had woken up-plus Mimi and Palmon rescuing the kids and Digimon. They had all gathered around Monzemon, who was sitting down next to a yellow building.

"We understand, Monzemon! It was that black gear that caused all this." said Biyomon.

"I agree." said Sora, "though it did get a little cramped."

"There is something odd though. My toys were supposed to play with you kids, but for some reason, the attack did not have that affect on you, just the effect it did on the Digimon."

"Uh, yeah, that sure is strange.."said Tai.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. Anyways, how would like to come have lunch with me and the toys?"asked Monzemon.

"Sure, that sounds nice!"said Palmon happily.

"Hey, Monzemon, I have a question, what kind of toys do you have here?" asked Mimi.

"Oh, many kinds! Tricycles, teddy bears, stuffed animals, bouncy balls, Pokemon cards, toy trains..."

"Oh, I remember I had a toy train!" said TK.

"Really?! Did you have fun with it?" asked Monzemon, looking excited to share toy stories.

"No, no really. It was dull and the wood wheels broke." replied TK "Hey, does anyone else have toys in their past that were not that great or fun?"

"Huh?" asked Monzemon with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, yeah. I had this video game for my Gameboy." reminisced Tai, as he looked up to the sky. "It had a dumb plot line and horrible graphics. I ended up throughing it out."

"Yeah, I remember this soccer ball I had. My mom bought it. It was super cheap and deflated after only one weak because it got a huge tear in it!" said Sora.

"Uh, guys, aren't we going to have lunch with Monzemon."asked Agumon.

"Oh, yeah! Ready to go, Monzemon?" asked Tai happily.

"Uh, I just remembered I don't have any human food. So, I have to go." said Monzemon. Mimi noticed he had suddenly become depressed. He was hunched over, and almost looked like he would cry.

"Monzemon, is everything alright?" asked Mimi.

"Sure, I just remembered someone. I have to go, guys. See you later." said Monzemon, who then turned without waving and walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Joe.

"I'm not sure, but now I am hungry. Let's go find something to eat!" said Matt, his stoumach growling.

"Great idea! Let's hit the road!" said Tai.

 **Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get chapter five up. It turns out it is kinda hard to write three fanfics at once, especially when you don't have access to a computer all the time. And it is slow because it runs on Windows Vista. Please review to tell me what is good and/or bad. I would really like to know!**


	6. Chapter 6 a DM

Chapter 6

I don't own Digimon, but I do know a Kodak single use camera. Got to get it developed. Anyways, this chapter will be a little different, but in a good way. Also it will be short in preperation for the exciting next chapter. Oh, and I just saw Zootopia. It was really good.

Gosh I miss Kodachrome.

 **Agumon POV**

Agumon was mad at the moment, which was unusual for him. Digimon who knew him would say he was a happy-go-lucky mon who stood up for his friends. Mad, hardly, but mad he was. And it was not at a rouge or evil Digimon. No, it was at his partners and the rest of the Digidestined. Things were going wrong with them.

Just earlier today, Joe and Gomomon had a run in with Pegasusmon while the others were asleep, and what Gomomon had told them was odd. He had told them that they saw Pegasusmon coming to them with a black gear in his back, and then the next thing he remembered was Pegasusmon going away. Gomomon said he figured out he had blacked out some how. Which was weird, because Gomomon never blacked out.

And so that is why he had gathered the Digimon together in a separate room with red carpet of the mansion that they had found in the middle of no where to talk with them privately, away from the humans. _[Thank goodness they are having a meeting by them selves.]_ Agumon thought as he looked at each of the Digimon. Each one, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomomon, Palmon, Patomon and Tentomon were all looking expectantly at the orange dinosaur, a look of confusion in their eyes.

"Well, I bet you all are wondering why I called you to this meeting." sighed Agumon, closing his eyes.

"No, we were just having a staring contest with you. By the way, you lost." said Gomomon.

"Ha, ha, very funny. No, I called you here for a very serious matter." said Agumon, opening his eyes again. "It is about our partners."

"Our partners? Why talk about them?" asked Biyomon.

"Because, Biyomon, have you noticed something odd about this whole thing?" quizzed Agumon.

"What do you mean 'odd'?" asked Gomomon, tilting his head as he looked at the orange dinosaur.

"I mean, just look at everything! First off, the issue of why none of us can digivolve. Didn't we all know that when we had partners, they would help us digivolve in to champions?" asked Agumon.

"Yeah, we all knew that." Replied Patomon, hovering over head.

"And instead, what had happened?" asked Agumon, looking everyone in the eye. At this, all the Digimon except Patomon looked down at the carpet. Finialy Palmon spoke.

"We have not digivolved, except for digivolveing in to our Rookie forms." she said sadly.

"Exactly! Now, there are other things too. Have you noticed how strange our partners act?" asked Agumon.

"Huh?" asked Patomon.

"No, I think I know what he means. "replied Gabumon, "I remember down by the lake that had the trolly car. We all had a great night sleep, but our partners were exhausted and tired."

"Yeah," pondered Biyomon, "Or when we were at the Yokomon village. All of our partners wanted to get out of there as fast as they could. I don't know why. Yokomon are awesome!

"Or how everytime we see something that I bet for sure they have not seen in their world, their surprise seems forced and small compared to what it should be." Said Agumon.

"You mean like those crazy places we have been, such as that battery thing at the power plant?" asked Gabumon as he looked at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Oh, and let's not forget how odd they act around us, about us." said Agumon, sweeping his arm out in a gesture to all of the other Digimon.

"You mean how, uncomfortable, they seem with us?" asked Biyomon. "That has been kinda hard to miss, actually."

"I know what you mean. They are nice to us, but they seem so distant." mused Gabumon. "Take Matt, for example. He gives me these odd looks every once in a while. When he notices I am looking at when he is looking like that, he turns quickly away."

"I hate to say it, but it seems like our partners don't trust, well, Digimon." said Agumon as he looked to the ground. Looking back up, he continued, "This is why I have called you here for this meeting. We have to figure out a way to gain the trust of our partners."

"Gain there trust? How? TK seems to trust me" asked a puzzled Pattomon.

"Well, let's think about this. Palmon, what do others do that help you trust them?" asked Augmon.

"Um, I do remember this one time a Koromon, different from you, Agumon, helped me find the Digivice that is now Mimi's. I had lost it, and he was very helpful. Basically, he was nice and honest." replied Palmon.

"I remember that! What ever happened to that Koromon, Palmon?" asked Biyomon.

"I don't know. I would like to see him again." said Palmon thoughtfully.

"So he was nice to you and helped you?" asked Gabumon.

"Yeah, but is was more than that. He was honest. You could tell he really wanted to help me find the Digivice, because he cared." said Palmon.

"Really cared, huh? Do we really care about our partners?" asked Agumon.

"I think so? After all, they are our partners?" asked Patomon.

"Well, we could do better, right?" asked Biyomon.

"Exactly! I don't no what, but something must have happened to our partners to make them not trust Digimon." said Agumon.

"Which is odd, because they say they have never been here before." mentioned Gomomon.

"Then it must be something from their world. In any case, we have to show them they can trust us, that we are their friends, and that we mean it." said Agumon, pounding his left hand into his right hand to show he meant it.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Gabumon.

"Well, will the best friends ever. Just be yourself, be the friend you would want to have, be kind and don't give up." replied Agumon. "Now who is with me."

"I am. I agree that we need to do this. Sora is my partner, and my friend." said Biyomon triumphantly.

"I think we all agree, Agumon." said Gabumon.

"Alright, this should work, mons! Now, let's head off to bed." said Agumon.

Line break info: **Ektachrome** is a brand name owned by Kodak for a range of transparency, still, and motion picture films previously available in many formats, including 35 mm and sheet sizes to 11×14 inch size. Ektachrome has a distinctive look that became familiar to many readers of _National Geographic_ , which used it extensively for color photographs for decades in settings where Kodachrome was too slow.[1] from wikipedia

"Soon, there Children will be asleep, and then I can set my plan into motion. Are you two ready?"

"Yes, master."

"Good."

 **Authors note: Sorry it took a while to get out. I have ADD. Also, big stuff in the next chapter! Also, again, go see Zootopia!**

3 Nephi 5:13


	7. Chapter 7 A unique conversation

Digimon chapter 7

Still have ADD, so I'm a bit slow at uploading, but don't worry, I won't give up! And I have ideas for the Pokemon story, and a new one. I don't own Digimon, but I do own a bicycle. It has disc brakes. Yay...

 **Tai's POV**

It was late, around 10:30pm, when Tai got up to use the restroom. Tip toeing as to not wake up Agumon or the other (it was a full moon, after all, and he did not want them to see him as a Veemon), he made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. Opening the door, Tai was underwhelmed at the bathroom. Instead of some nice, expensive bathroom that should go in a mansion, it was instead just some blue tiled public restroom. [ _What a dump.]_ thought Tai.

After doing his business, Tai was washing his hands when two things began to happen, one ordinary, the other crazy. First off, he started to turn into Veemon. The other thing was one of the bathroom stall suddenly blew apart, causing Tai to duck under the sink. Looking up, he saw Ogremon stepping out of the now broken bathroom stall.

"Where are you, digide...hey, what's a Veemon doing here? And where did that kid go?" asked the Ogremon as he starded at Tai.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" asked Tai. He was very unhappy. Ogremon where one of his least favorite Digimon. They really ground his nerves.

"Me? I'm looking for human kids who claim to be the Digidestined. What are you doing here?" asked Ogremon.

"I'm...using the bathroom. What else would I be doing in the bathroom?" replied Tai.

"Uh, right. Anyways, did you see a human kid in here?" probed Ogremon.

"Oh, yeah. He went out the door and went to the left." replied Tai, pointing.

"Thanks." said Ogremon. He then rushed out the door and turned left down the hallway. As soon as he was away, Tai ran out the door and turned to the right, back to the bedroom where the others were sleeping.

[ _I've got to warn everyone before Ogremon gets here! But why would he be attacking us? Unless...he is working for someone else! Oh no!]_ Tai started to quicken his pace, but when he was about 20 feet away from the bedroom door, everything was gone. Just gone, like "angel's kiss" (JonTron reference). Looking around, all Tai saw was crumbling ruins of what used to be a mansion.

"You've got to be kidding me! These ruins!?" moaned Tai. He remembered these very ruins from the last time they had been to the Digital World. _[I remember playing here! Wow, were dumb. I guess someone had made this illusion, but who]_ thought Tai. Looking around, he saw a tall, lanky digimon standing on a balcony, looking at the remains of the room where the rest where. _[A Devimon! Oh crap, oh crap.]_

"Now to split up these Digidestined." said the evil Digimon. "Wha...where are they?"

Tai looked over to see what he was talking about. He could see the Digimon fast asleep on the beds, but no sign of his friends. _[They must have already changed, and Lolomon has put them to sleep. But where are they. Oh, there is Guilmon. He could never hid that tail. But why are they hidding? We could take on Devimon. But that might couse our secret to get out. Never mind.]_

"Leomon, Ogremon, come here now!" yelled Devimon. Tai looked over to see the Ogre and Lion Digimon walk over in the night along a tattered floor. When the got to Devimon, he asked, "Why are the kids not here, and where are they?"

"I don't know. We only found a random Veemon, but no kids." replied Ogremon, "What should we do now?"

"Well, no matter, even if the kids are together, we'll just separate them from their Digimon Partners!" yelled Devimon "Brilliant idea!" He raised his hand above his head, pointed it the beds, and one by one, sent them up into the air with a whoosh. Next, the ground started to shake, and to Tai's suprise, parts of the island started to split up and float away. _[This is too weird.]_ thought Tai.

"Hey, what's going on? Tai, where are you?" came a voice. Tai was surprised when he saw Agumon, awake, get out of the bed. _[Why is he awake, Lolomon's attack should have made his stay asleep. Must have not hit him.]_

"So, the little orange one is awake? No matter, you'll be leaving anyways, to somewhere where your partners won't find you! See, I've harnessed the power of the black gears, and I will sent you to a far of part the island." sneered Devimon. As the beds flew away, to the other parts of the island, Ogremon and Leomon rushed Agumon. Agumon, realizing he was in no position to attack, ran. Unfortunately, it ended at a ledge. Tai looked on in panic as Ogremon and Leomon raised their weapons.

"Send him away! Or, better yet, kill him!" said Devimon, laughing in that stereotypical evil laugh.

 _[Kill him? Oh don't you dare! He may be a Digimon, but I won't let you kill him!]_ though Tai. Reaching deep down to his Digivolveing power, he opened it up. "Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!" Now large blue Digimon with wings and a tail, Tai ran to Ogremon.

"What was...ouph!"screamed Ogremon as fell back, being tackled by Tai.

"Don't you dare attack week Digimon!" yelled Tai.

"What's this? That Veemon you found? And is had Digivolved? Hmmmm, I'll take care of him myself!" yelled Devimon.

Tai turned to look at Devimon. However, because of this, Tai's attention on Agumon lapsed for a second. Leomon saw his opportunity, and he lifted his sword high above his head.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Tai, quickly punching Leomon's chest, which cause him to flinch.

Leomon's attack was still in motion, though, and his sword came down on the cliff. This caused the ledge to crack and break off, sending Agumon down to the ocean.

"Wait!"yelled Tai. He jumped off the cliff after the piece of earth after Agumon. Thankfully he had wings, or he might have been in trouble. As soon as he landed, he dedigivolved into Veemon, and the earth hit the water.

"OOOMPH!" yelled Tai and Agumon. A current caught the land and started taking it away.

"Master, what do we do?" Tai heard Ogremon ask Devimon.

"Let those two go, they are of no concern now." said Devimon, "They'll never get back anyways."

 _[Great now what do we do?]_ thought Tai as he and Agumon raced on.

Line break info: " **Tri-X** is a black-and-white photographic film produced by Eastman Kodak Company and remains the world's best selling black and white film.[1] It is appreciated for its wide exposure latitude and classic grain structure.[2] The combination of smaller 35mm cameras and high speed Tri-X film was transformative for photojournalism.[3]" still made to this day!

"So, you're a Veemon."

"Yep, I am!"

"And why are your here?" asked Agumon.

"Well, uh, I was, just happened to be walking by that mansion when I heard a noise from inside. Wanting to see if someone needed help, I rushed in." said Tai.

"You did? Well, thanks mon." replied Agumon.

"You're welcome!" said Tai. He and Agumon had been on the 10' by 10' piece of land for about a half hour, traveling to who knows where at around 20mph, but it was only five minuted ago that Agumon had woken up from banging his head on the earth when it hit the water.

"You know, I have never seen a Veemon before. I thought they where just a legend." remarked Agumon, smiling.

"Well, as you can see, I'm real."replied Tai as he scratched his head.

"Have you met any other Veemon before?" asked Agumon.

"Actually, no, I have not, but I do think it would be interesting." mused Tai. He the suddenly turned to look at where they were going, and saw a giant ice berg thing about ten yards away. "Hey, are we going to run into that?"

"Uhm, I think you are right. AAAAAAHHHH" yelled Agumon. Soon their little land boat crashed into the iceberg. As soon as it hit, it broke in to a bunch of pieces, and the two Digimon where thrown up on to the iceberg thing into the snow, with a kerplop sound, or smush, or crunch. It depends on the snow, I guess.

"Hey, hey, that's cold!" complained Tai as he stood up from the snow. "Agumon, where are you?" Looking around, he saw Agumon's legs sticking up from the snow, and he could hear Agumon's voice mumbling help.

"Hold on, let me help you out." said Tai as he walked over to Agumon. Grabbing his feet, he yanked him out, which caused Agumon to land on Tai. "Umph!"

"Sorry, and thank you!" said Agumon as he climbed off Tai.

"Don't mention it. So, any idea where we are?" asked Tai, looking around. All he saw was snow, ice, and about ten red mailboxes.

"Beats me." replied Agumon.

"Any thing you want to do?" asked Tai.

"We could talk." mentioned Agumon.

"So, why were you with all those humans?" Tai asked slyly.

"Oh, you saw them?" asked Agumon, surprised.

"Yep."said Tai.

"Well, they are the Digidestined and we are their Digimon partners." Agumon replied proudly.

"Ha, the Digidestined! I thought that was just a myth!" said Tai.

"No, it's no myth. They are real, and I hope they will help us." said Agumon.

"Help you? How would they help you? Or anybody else?" asked Tai.

"Well, they won't do it on their own, they have us to help them." said Agumon defensively.

"I don't trust humans. They are nothing but trouble." tested Tai, sneering.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Agumon

"Oh, you know. Haven't you heard about what humans can do. They start wars at a drop of a hat, back stab you, and, and try to kill you when ever they feel you...don't deserve to live, just because of who you are. Trust me, I know." said Tai, his voice trembling, his mind filling with memories. He immediately looked down, trying hard to hold back the tears. _[Like what happened to us.]_

"Hey, is everything all right?" asked Agumon as he walked over to Tai and put his arm around him.

"No, not really. But I'll get better."sniffed Tai, shacking his head.

"You know, you might be right about some humans, but not all." said Agumon.

"How do you know?" asked Tai, looking at Agumon with disbelief, "Have you met humans before?"

"No, but I do have an experience I would like to tell you about." replied Agumon, taking his arm of Tai and sitting down on the snow. Even though it was cold, Tai did the same thing.

"When I was just a little Botomon, I did not have many friends. One day, which I remember very well, I was all alone on File Island, just minding my own business. All of a sudden, the Monochromon came out from behind some trees. I was not really paying attention, until he started to attack me. I was surprised he would even attack me, just being a little In-training Digimon. But he did. For fun, he said. I never knew Digimon could be so cruel. He soon left be there in the dirt all alone. I thought I was done for. But then, one of my friends came by, a Nyokimon. As soon as she saw me, she ran away. I thought she was going to leave me for good, considering me weak. But soon she was back with my other friends, and they carried me to safety. On that day I learned some Digimon can be nice, and some can be mean." As Agumon finished this story, he looked up at the night sky. "I have never met a human before, but I'm sure it is the same for humans."

"Agumon, I'm...sorry that happened to you. That must have been hard." said Tai softly. He was surprised at two things. One was the openes of Agumon, the other was how he could have so much optimism, even after being attacked. "So, do you trust those humans?"

"Well, I'm working on it. For some reason, they seem so...distant. I'm not sure why, but it might be because they don't trust us. So, I've decided to do all I can to get Tai's trust."replied Agumon.

"Why do you want his trust?" asked Tai, curios.

"Because, I want to help him save the Digital World. Not only that, but I want him to be my friend. Even if he is cold, I still care about him."

"Really?" asked Tai quietlly, "even if he was part human, part Digimon?"

"Well, sure! I don't see why that would make a difference. Heh, that would be interesting, have Digidestined that are also Digimon. I guess the name would fit more!" chuckled Agumon.

 _[Does, does he really mean all that? Does he really care about us? About me? Would it really not matter if he knew the truth? What if he is just saying that because that is what he want to think he would do, but in reality, he would shun us? Ugh!]_ thought Tai. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and Agumon and Tai saw a white snow man/bear Digimon pop out of the snow.

"A Fridgemon! Why is he attacking us?" asked Agumon.

"I'm not sure, but we need to look out!" yelled Tai as Fridgemon attacked with a larch snow . Tai dived to the right, while Agumon dived to the left, just in time to dodge the attack from the snow Digimon. Unfortunatly, it caused them to slide down a little hill past Fridgimon.

"Grahhhh!" roared Fridgemon.

"So what are we going to do know?" asked Agumon.

"Um, run will I think of a plan!" yelled Tai as he took off away Fridgemon.

"Wait for me!" yelled Agumon as he go up and followed Tai. The two rookie Digimon ran to the right of Fridgimon toward the mailboxes.

"Sub-Zero ice punch!" yelled Fridgimon. Tai and Agumon dodge the attack just in time, but it froze on of the mail boxes. Agumon ran to the left, while Tai ran around Fridgimon to follow. As he ran behind Fridgimon, he saw a black gear sticking out of the snow digimon's back.

"Agumon, Agumon! He has a black gear!" yelled Tai as he cought up with the dinosaur.

"He does? Now we have to get rid of it!" said Agumon as they continued to run.

"I have an idea!" said Tai. They raced along a gorege until they came to an icy cliff with no where to run.

"This is your plan!?" screamed Agumon.

"Just you watch!" said Tai as he turned around to face Fridgimon. "I can't digivolve right now, cause my energy is a little low, for some reason. Instead, I'm going to curl into a ball and you kick me underneath him to the other side. Once I'm there, I'll attack!" said Tai.

"You know, that doesn't sound so bad!" replied Agumon.

Tai curled up into a ball in front of Agumon. Agumon then kicked the Veemon with all his might. Tai flew along the ground, right underneath Frigimon's legs, spraying snow as he did so. After he go to the other side of the snowman Digimon, he uncurled and attacked.

"Vee-headbutt!" yelled Tai as he flew to and hit the large black gear. Hundreds of cracks appeared on the gear. As soon as Tai his the snow, the gear had exploded, and Fridgimon face planted on the earth.

"We did it!" yelled Agumon. He jumped in the air, then ran over to Tai. "You were awesome, Veemon!"

"Oh, it was nothing." replied Tai as he stood up and looked at Frigimon. "So, how is he?"

"I think he will be OK. Let's try to wake him up." said Agumon. He walked over to Frigimon and started gently nudging him. "Frigimon, wake up!"

"Ugh, where am I?" said Frigimon as he woke up.

"Oh good, your OK." said Agumon.

"Oh, my head hurts." moaned Frigimon as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Well, you where being controlled by a black gear. It was causing you to attack us." replied Tai.

"Attack you? I don't even remember that. Oh, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." said Fridgimon.

"Hey, all is forgiven. It was not even your fault." replied Agumon.

"Don't you remember anything?" asked Tai as he stretched his arms.

"I just remember I was about to take a nap, when I felt immense pain in my back." said Fridgimon.

"That must of have been the black gear." mused Tai.

"A black gear? That's not good!" said Fridgemon. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Thank you for destroying the gear!"

"Your welcome!"said Tai.

"By the way, have you seen any humans around here, or other Digimon?" asked Agumon.

"Humans? No, but I did see a Gabumon fall on that island over there, and something red too." said Fridgimon, pointing to an island off in the distance.

"Well, that could be Gabumon, but I don't remember Matt being red."said Agumon.

 _[If only you knew.]_ thought Tai. "Well, let's get going!" _[I'll be watching you, Agumon, to see if you really care.]_

 **Veemon** , known as **V-mon** in Japan, is a small blue dragon-like Digimon similar to Davis in personality. Originally, for most of the series, Veemon regressed to the In-Training form of **DemiVeemon** (チビモン _Chibimon_ **?** ) while in the human world and the Fresh form of **Chibomon** (チコモン _Chikomon_ **?** , Chicomon) if he exerts too much power.

 **Author's Note: Sorry this is late. I had a stressful week, including one of an engine burning up in one of our cars. Ugh...**

 **At least last weekend was the 186 General Conference of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter day saints. It was great listening to the prophet of God.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter

I'm sorry it has taken a while. Our younger brother and dog, one of my most favorite friends, died at the old dog age of over 15 years. It has been really hard, I miss him greatly. He was family. However, I am grateful that the atonement of Jesus Christ covers animals, and that I will see him again. Also, soon, another Fan Fic will start that I'm doing for a commission.

 **Matt's POV**

 _[I hope this bed doesn't break under my weight!]_ thought Matt as he scratched his tail, the bed he was on still flying across the ocean the a snowy island that used to be apart of File Island. Turning his head to the left, Matt looked at Gabumon, who was still asleep from Mimi's attack. _[I hope he stays asleep for the whole night. I definitely don't won't him to see me in my Digimon form. He'll be just like all the others. Ugh, what am I going to do?]_

Soon the bed was coming right above the snow covered forest island; the light from the moon glistening on the flakes of snow. [ _That does look nice]_ Soon, they were over a forest on top of a mesa. Suddenly, a gust of wind hit the bed, causing it to rock so hard, Gabumon, who was still asleep, started to slide of the bed.

"Wait, Gabumon!" yelled Matt as he tried to grab Gabumon before he fell of the bed. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough, and Gabumon fell of the bed 10 feet into the snow.

"Crap!" yelled Matt, as the bed hurled onward until four minutes later landing in a snow bank six feet high. Matt was jolted by the impact as the bed digged into the powdery white snow. Getting the snow off of him, Matt looked around to see his surroundings. He noticed that there was a cliff face to his right, about 20 feet away. It was a small one compared to others in the Digital World, but he did notice that there was a cave a few yards south of where he was. Letting the Guilmon curiosity in him (because he was one, after all), Matt walked to the cave and looked around. It was about 50 feet deep and about 10 feet wide, looking like a nice place to rest in a storm. "I better go find Gabumon and bring him back here." said Matt aloud as he turned back to where Gabumon had landed.

 _[Just great, my so called partner is lost in a forest and I have to go find him.}_ thought Matt as he trudged his way through the forest, his large feet/paws crunching the snow.

 _{{You don't really need to find him. He is just a Digimon, after all.}}_ came a sudden thought from somewhere deep in Matt's head. The thought was full of hate and reeling with horribly dark memories of his friends in pain.

[ _Everyone would notice if he is not with me.]_ thought Matt back, trying to shrug the hate filled thought out of his head as he continued to trudge thought the place where he saw Gabumon fall. Once there, he searched around till he found the wolf Digimon under a tree out cold. Rushing over, Matt knelt down and started to wipe the snow away from Gabumon.

 _{{He's a Digimon, remember? Remember what they did last time?}}_ came another thought, rigging loudly in Matt's head, causing Matt to stop doing what he was doing and just stared Gabumon.

 _{That is...that is true, but Gabumon will never find out.}_ thought Matt, sitting down in the snow.

 _{{Of course he will, those Pagumon found out, did they not, and they weren't even traveling with you everyday.}}_

 _{We'll just have to keep it extra secret from them. I'm sure I can do it.}_

 _{{Oh really? Are you sure about that?}}_

 _{YEAH, I'll even prove it!}_ With that thought, Matt grabbed Gabumon out of the snow, the put the wolf/reptile Digimon on to his back, and headed back to the cave he found. Once there, he carefully laid Gabumon down on the soft dirt and went back out to find some nice dry wood. Due to it being snowy, it was difficult for the red dinosaur Digimon to find wood that was dry, but eventually he was back at the cave making a mound of sticks for a fire. Careful to not instantly disintegrate the pile of wood (he thought back to the times in the Digital world when that had happened), he started a warm, glowing fire near Gabumon, sat down, and waited.

Line break info: Vinyl records. There old, big, easily scratched and making a comeback. I love it. Nothing like putting a large 12 inch 33 1/3 record onto a turntable and watching it spin as the music comes out of the speakers.

 _Line break: "So mama don't take my Kodachrome away!"_

 _[Maybe, at least I hope I could learn to like him]_ thought Matt as he looked out at the snow.

"MMPH, ugh..." came a moan. Turning back to Gabumon, Matt saw that he was starting to wake up.

"Oh, good, your awake!" said Matt happily.

"What...who's there?"mumbled Gabumon. He tried to get up to look around, but Matt saw pain shoot across his face, causing Gabumon to close his eyes and lay back down.

"Don't worry, just relax." said Matt as he rushed over to Gabumon.

Opening his eyes, Gabumon looked up at the red dinosaur Digimon. "A...Guilmon?"

"Yep, that's me. Are you alright?" asked Matt as he sat down next to Gabumon, adjusting his tail so he was comfortable. Reaching over to his wood pile, Matt placed another log on the fire which cause sparks to fly in the air.

"I, think so. I just feel cold, and tired, though that fire is helping." said Gabumon as he closed his eyes again. "What happened to me?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Matt replied hastily. "I found you buried under a pile of snow in the forest."

"In a forest? How did I end up in a forest?" moaned Gabumon.

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Matt, trying to make the conversation as natural as possible.

"No. The last thing I remember was I was in a mansion and had fallen asleep in a bed with...MATT, where is Matt?!" yelled Gabumon as he tried to get up again.

"Hey, take it easy, you are in no position to get up." replied Matt.

"But I have to find Matt! He could be in trouble!" said Gabumon worriedly.

"Who's this Matt?" asked Matt.

"He is a human, from the human world, and he is my partner digidestined." said Gabumon.

 **[** _Wait, he considers me his partner digidestined? Does that means he cares for me?]_ thought Matt in awe.

 _{{That doesn't count! Your a digimon too, so how could you be a digidestined? Sure, he likes you now, but what if he found out the truth?}}_ came the thought pattern from before.

 _[That could be true...ugh]_

"So, do you remember anything else?" asked Matt, trying to get the voice out of his head.

"Well, no, nothing after falling asleep." muttered Gabumon. "I don't even know how you found me."

"Oh, well, I was just walking around when I found this cave. Thinking it would be a great place to spend the night, I crash here. Then I thought about getting some firewood, and while I was out looking, I came across you, buried under some snow. So I brought you back here and warmed you up" said Matt.

"Really? Well thank you again." replied Gabumon from his spot on the floor. "You would not have happen to see a blond haired human?"

"Nope, sorry, I have not." lied Matt, feeling a slight pang of guilt.

"Well, I need to go find him right now!" said Gabumon, trying to get up again, before falling back to the ground in pain.

"Take it easy, how about I go look for him?" asked Matt.

"Well, let me tell you how he looks. He has green vest, blond hair, and for some reason, black triangles on his shoulders, kinda like..."

"Well, I better get going. You go to sleep" said Matt quickly, interrupting Gabumon. "I'll see you soon." At this, Matt left the cave and out into the snow. _[Well, technically, I already know where I am.]_

Lind break info: "In May 2016, a new multimedia Digimon project was announced, composed of two video games, a series of toys, and an anime television series titled _Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters_.[21]

The story is set in a world where, instead of Digimon, there are "Appmon" (shortened for "Appli Monsters"), artificially intelligent beings that are born within mobile apps. The main protagonist is Haru Shinkai, who gets an Appli Drive of his own and unlocks its ability to bring Appmon to life, meeting his future partner, Gatchmon. Together, they must restore the balance between the two worlds that was upset by the computer named Leviathan, after it uses a virus to hack everyone's systems.[22]"

The sun was already up by the time Gabumon and Matt awoke again. [ _Thanks Goodness when the moon goes down, we can choose when to change back, otherwise this would be awkward. Of course, I still have to figure out how go away and comeback as a human.]_ Though Matt as he sat up. Looking over by the smoldering embers that were the fire, Matt saw Gabumon slowly try to stand.

"Ow!" moaned Gabumon as he quickly grabbed his right leg in pain.

"Gabumon, are you all right?" asked Matt as he quickly got up and rushed over to Gabumon's side.

"Yeah, Im fine. Just got a cramp in my leg some how." Gabumon assured Matt. "It will be alright. I take it you could not find Matt?"

"No I, uh, could not. But I bet he is ok. He probably found another cave and is doing alright." said Matt, "Do you need help walking?"

"No, I think I can do it." said Gabumon as he stood up on both feet.

"Ok, then, let's go find this human named Matt." remarked Matt. He then giggle at his own comment.

"What's so funny about finding Matt?" asked Gabumon.

"Oh, nothing, let's just get going." replied Matt quickly as he walked to the cave entrance.

"Achoo!" sneezed Gabumon as he followed Matt "I guess I have a cold too."

Klklklklklksdfsdfsdfsdfsdffsfs "For 1956, the "Forward Look" restyling came out, introducing the first tail fins on a Chrysler car.[8] Interior trims remained mostly the same. A new Highway Hi-Fi phonograph player was a new option on the Windsor.[8] "

Tai's POV

"Finally, we made it! No offense, Fridgimon, but you are cold." said Tai as he jumped of Fridgimon's shoulder once they had made it to the island across an ice brige

"Hey, at least we made it in one piece!" said Agumon as he landed in the snow.

"So, Fridgimon, where did you see the others land?" asked Tai.

"Well, I saw them land on top of that mesa thing." replied Fridgimon, pointing upwards toward the top of the large mesa in the middle of the island.

 _[Great, it would be just like Matt to land up there.]_ thought Tai. "Well, let's get going. I just hope we don't have to free climb it!"

"Don't worry, Veemon, I think that there is a path over here." said Fridgimon.

Line break info: Amazing things about the human body= 1. When one kidney is taken out of your body, the other doubles it's capacity. 2. The tips of your figures can regenerate when you are young. femur is the strongest bone in the body.

"The 1961 model year introduced an optional 101 hp, 170 CID (2.8 L) six, and two new models were introduced; a bucket-seat and console sedan model in a higher trim level called the **Futura** , and a sedan delivery. Also, the Ford Falcon brochure featured Charlie Brown and Lucy from the _Peanuts_ comic strip who remained until 1965.[7][8]

Still Tai POV

Tai was still falling from the cliff. He, Fridgimon and Agumon had finally met up with Matt and Gabumon. Fridgemon had left to find some food, and the had talked a bit. Then, out of nowhere, a larger than usual Mojyamon come and started to attack. To tired to Digivolve, Tai and the others ran. Unfortunately, they went of a cliff.

Suddenly, Fridgimon came out and appeared right underneath the group of falling Digimon. "Look out!" yelled Tai as they fell on top of Fridgimon, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Fridgemon!" said Tai as he got up from the snow.

"Oh, it's raining Digimon again." Chuckled Fridgimon, also getting up, "That's OK, Veemon."

"You sure?" asked Matt.

"Yep. Anyways, I did not find much food, but I did find some grass for you Gabumon. Here, and old cold remedy." said Fridgimon as he handed the grass to Gabumon.

"Thanks." said Gabumon as he grabbed the grass and put it in his mouth. "Blech, this is nasty!"

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to mention that. By the way, what were you guys doing falling of that cliff?" asked Frigimon.

"Well, we were being chased by a Mojyamon." said Tai.

"Really, where?" asked Fridgimon.

"RWAR!" Everyone looked up to see a large silhouette jump of the cliff toward them. Once it landed, the Mojyamon charged them.

"That one! And look, he has a black gear in his chest!" yelled Matt, pointing at Mojyamon's white furred chest. At this, Mojyamon was nearly on them. The five Digimon dodged the rampage of the beast Digimon, causing him to run into a tree, knocking down a tree. "OWGH!" yelled Mojyamon, rubbing his head in pain.

"He's powerful!" yelled Matt as he ran toward the others, "We need a plan."

"Hey, sense non of us can Digivolve right now-us because our Digidestined partners aren't with us, and you because you are weak-why not have Fridgimon hold Mojyamon, and the rest of us attack the black gear?" remarked Agumon.

"That's not a bad idea!" said Fridgimon. At this, Fridgimon ran around Mojyamon who was still rubbing his head. Grabbing him by surprise, Fridgimon struggled to catch him. Surprised, Mojyamon ran away back toward the cliff. However, Matt stuck his tail out and tripped Mojyamon, who went skidding into the snow. By this time, Fridgimon had caught up with him and body piled on him. The Fridgimon lifted him up, and turned to face the others, his back to the cliff. "Hurry, before it's to late!"

"Come on, let's do it, Gabumon!" yelled Agumon.

"OK," asked Gabumon. Turning to Matt and Tai, he asked "Will you two help us?

"Of course! All together now!" yelled Matt. Staring straight at Mojyamon, he yelled "Pyro Blaster!"

"Peper Breath!" yelled Agumon

"Veeheadbutt!" yelled Tai as he jumped toward the gear.

"Blue Blaster!" yelled Gabumon. In a blast of light, the four attacks from the rookie hit their mark, causing the black gear on to be obliterated into a million pieces of data, which soon disapeared, and causing Fridgimon slam into the cliff face.

"We did it!" yelled Agumon happily as Tai landed back on the snow. They all watched as Mojyamon shrunk down back to his typical size.

"Wow, I feel like I've been run over by a Monochromon!" moaned the Mojyamon

"Ah, yes, back down to standard Mojyamon size. Wait, Gabumon, what are you looking at?" asked Fridgimon. Unbeknownst to him, a hole had appeared in the side of the cliff where Fridgimon had hit. In the gaping hole was a huge mass of black gears, all spinning in unison.

"You think we should attack them?" asked Gabumon.

"I say yes!" replied Matt "Pyro Blaster!" The attack flew from his mouth and right into the gears, causing them the grind to a halt. Then, with a crackle of electricity, the gears started to turn in the opposite direction.

"Alright, but what did that do?" asked Agumon.

"Look!" yelled Tai, pointing to Infinity Mountain. The other Digimon looked and noticed that the island was moving back toward the imposing land mass.

"This is awesome, now if only we could find our partners." replied Gabumon.

"Well, lets keep looking. I know we will find them!" said Agumon enthusiasticly while patting Gabumon on the back.

"Oww!" moaned Gabumon.

"Oooops, sorry. Guess you're still sore." replied Agumon sheepishly.

"How about we split up? You and Gabumon go this was, while I and Veemon go this way!" sujested Matt. "We'll meet up when we get to Infinity Mountain."

"Great idea. Do you need a reminder on what they look like?" asked Agumon.

"No, I'll think we'll be good. There aren't exactly a lot of humans in the Digital World." replied Tai.

"Okay, see you soon then!" said Agumon. At this he, Gabumon and Fridgimon turned around and headed in the opposite direction of Tai and Matt. Once they were out of earshot, Tai whispered "Good idea Matt."

"Yeah, now all we need to do is stay out of site until we reach Infinity Mountain. They'll never know!" replied Matt as they walked through the snow.

"True..." said Tai, thinking about what Agumon said earlyer. "Matt, do you think we should ever tell our partners the truth?"

"Partners? You mean the other Digimon? We talked about this, Tai, we can't be Digidestined because we are Digimon. Maybe we could learn to like them, but we definitely can't tell them the truth. Remember what you promised mom?" asked Matt. Then, looking hard at Tai, he asked "What brought this up?"

"Oh, nothing."

 **MEANWHILE**

Izzy POV

 _I'm so glad they did not wake up tell this morning!]_ thought Izzy as he was quickly trying to guide Tentomon and Mimi out of a maze. He and Mimi had come landed on these small islands during the day, and somehow Mimi ran into a maze. Tentomon had followed her in, and now Izzy and Palomon where leading them out (though Izzy was trying to sit away from her)

"Good, now just take a left and you will almost be out." said Izzy into the mike...

Sora POV

"Boy, that was a close call with those Bakumon." said Sora to Joe.

"Well, I'm glad they were kinda weak." remarked Joe. "You think our Gomomon and Biomon are awake?"

"Well, let's go see!" replied Sora.

 **Authors Note: Digimon is awesome, right? Anyways, the darkness is getting to Matt early. Uh-oh. Plus, I just got more 35mm slide film developed. Oh, the colors are so good. And please pray for the people of Turkey, Orlando, etc. It is just evil what is going on these days.**

 **Also, who thinks Togedemaru is awesome looking?**

" **No unhallowed hand can stop the work from progressing."**


End file.
